La fugitiva
by PaolaP
Summary: - Eres muy maleducada, ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre. Miré hacia la puerta, allí estaba parado el chico pelinegro, que seguía con su cigarrillo. - Soy sakura - dije con timidez. - Tengo que aceptar que eres muy valiente, Sakurita. Aceptaste vivir con nosotros. - Después de haber sobrevivido en ese espantoso lugar, lo puedo hacer en cualquier parte.
1. Sin opción

**Capítulo 1: Sin opción.**

* * *

><p>-¡Oh My God! ¡No quepo en mis pantalones!<p>

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Te ganaste la lotería? – dije curiosa por su repentina alegría.

-Algo así Sakura, nos ganamos la lotería indirectamente…

-¿Y por qué no cabes en tus pantalones? Yo te veo más flaco de lo normal...

-No puedo describir el tamaño de la felicidad que siento, es lo que quiero decir.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? - dijo mi mamá llegando a la habitación donde estábamos.

Mi padre saltó sobre mi madre, empezó a llenarla de besos y abrazos.

-¡El viaje que hemos esperado hace tanto tiempo, es una realidad! ¡Podríamos ser millonarios!

-Oh Cariño_! – _los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas – no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Ahora era ella quien estaba encima de él.

- ¿Puedo saber de qué hablan? Yo también quería ser parte de aquella felicidad, pero no obtenía respuesta.

-Ok, me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa, como parte de esta familia creo que debo enterarme….

-Tu madre y yo viajaremos al exterior, sólo en plan de negocios.

-En plan de excelentes negocios Sakura…

-Pero pensándolo bien, después de eso podríamos tomarnos unas lindas vacaciones, en una playa exótica, tomando margaritas…

-¡En una playa nudista! Oohh Dios sería tan divertido.

Sí, ellos eran así. Mis padres se comportaban como dos adolescentes enamorados.

-Eeeh... ¿sólo ustedes dos? – pregunté confundida.

-Oh hija mía! No sería conveniente que vinieras con nosotros…

-¡No lo puedo creer! Por primera vez en mis 17 años por fin me quedaré sola en casa. ¡Soy feliz!

Dejé de dar vueltas por lo contenta que me sentía, hasta que vi que los dos me miraban seriamente.

-No Sakura, sabes que no nos gusta que estés sola en casa.

-¿Entonces dónde me quedaré? Oh No, por favor! No quiero ir donde mi abuela.

- Tu madre y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, y si el viaje se concretaba, te mandaríamos por un tiempo a un internado.

-¿A un qué? Repíteme otra vez que no entendí.

-Sí entendiste, pero no te preocupes, no serán muchos días.

-¿No serán muchos días? ¿Un mes, dos meses?

Los dos salieron de la habitación sin decir nada, eso significaba que yo ya no tenía nada qué hacer, estaba decidido.

* * *

><p>Durante todos estos días, la principal preocupación de mis padres ha sido: EL VIAJE.<p>

Creo que ya olvidaron lo que es comer, dormir, bañarse y salir. Ahora sólo existe: EL VIAJE.

Yo aproveché para "despedirme" de mis amigos. Les dije que iba a estar algún tiempo fuera, mientras mis padres regresaban del VIAJE.

Unos se aterrorizaban cuando les decía que iba para un internado, decían que te podían hacer la vida imposible si te ganabas un enemigo, hasta podrías no dormir tranquilo.

Otros pensaban que eran lugares comunes y corrientes, donde conseguías muchos amigos con los que hacías travesuras.

Yo no sé cómo eran aquellos lugares, nunca había estado en uno, así que no podía decir nada.

Siempre me pareció raro el magnífico viaje.

Nunca había escuchado a mis padres hablar de negocios. Tal vez mienten y es una segunda luna de miel, pero como sea, están felices.

Me alegra la idea de estar lejos de mis padres por unos días, no porque no los quiera, o porque pelee con ellos, todo lo contrario, nos llevamos bien y hasta nos divertimos. Me tienta la idea de saber qué se siente.

Por lo general, cuando mis amigos quedan solos en sus casas, hacen grandes fiestas, o hasta pierden la virginidad en la cama de sus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Día del viaje.<strong>

Podía jurar que eran las 4:30 am y mis padres ya estaban haciendo escándalo por toda la casa.

Miré el reloj, estuve cerca, las 5:00 am.

Viajaban a las 9:00 am, no era necesaria tanta prisa.

-Sakura, por qué estás en la cama todavía, antes de irnos tenemos que llevarte. Organízate rápido.

…

Me bañé, me vestí, me arreglé, y estuve lista antes que ellos.

-Mmmm, parece que tengo más ganas de viajar que ustedes…

-AYÚDAAAME, NO PUEDO SOLA.

Mi padre había terminado de hacer su maleta hace rato, mi madre, por el contrario, creo que no iba ni por la mitad.

-Estás exagerando mamáaaaaa, ¿para qué necesitas todas estas cosas?

-Tú eres la que exagera, todo eso es necesario, anda, mételo todo en la maleta, no me preguntes nada.

Crema para el cuerpo, crema para la cara, mascarilla nutritiva, mascarilla hidratante, exfoliante para las células muertas.

Ella siempre tenía que llevar su salón de belleza a todas partes. Creo que yo soy un poquito menos complicada que ella.

Finalmente, logramos organizar todo, cabe aclarar que lo mío lo tenía listo desde el día anterior.

-Creo que no tenemos tiempo para comer nada, en el aeropuerto compramos algo, y supongo que a Sakura también le darán un desayuno.

Salimos sin pensarlo mucho. Al parecer mis padres estaban locos por irse. Yo sí guardaba un poquito más de cariño por mi casa, mentalmente le dije _adiós_ a mi habitación y le prometí que regresaría rápido.

Era muy infantil, pero necesario.

-Por la autopista llegaremos más rápido…

-A mí me dijeron otra cosa…

-¡Cruza por aquí!

-Creo que nos vamos a perder…

Escuchaba a mis padres discutir sobre cómo llegar a ese lugar raro al que me iban a llevar. ¿En qué les podía ayudar yo? Si ni siquiera sabía para dónde iba.

Iba sentada en la parte de atrás del auto, ya me sentía cansada.

No les prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían.

Después de un largo raato, al parecer se calmaron y algo me decía que ya estábamos cerca al dichoso lugar.

-Esto es lejísimos – dije quejándome.

-¿Esa es la idea no? Que conozcas otros lugares diferentes a los de siempre.

-Cariño, voltea por aquí, mira Sakura, allá está.

Aquel lugar era enorme y eso me gustaba.

Era una construcción de un estilo antiguo, tenía ventanas grandes y mucho campo a su alrededor.

Sí, como esas típicas casas enormes donde espantan.

Nos bajamos del auto y me ayudaron a sacar mi maleta. Repentinamente, mi mamá estalló y se puso a llorar. A él también se le salieron las lágrimas. La primera vez que íbamos a estar lejos, y por tanto tiempo.

-No se preocupen, volveremos a vernos pronto – dije tratando de consolarlos. Aunque yo también estaba a punto de llorar.

Miré de nuevo el lugar, al parecer ya muchas personas se habían dado cuenta de que llegaba una nueva, porque vi a varios asomados por las ventanas.

De la puerta principal, salió lo que yo llamaría la mujer más aterradora que he visto, tenía un traje negro, era gorda y grande, muy alta, vi que estaba un poco alterada. - Supongo que entonces eres Sakura Haruno. Vamos niña, entra rápido y no me causes problemas.

-Nosotros suponemos que eres la directora de este lugar, estamos seguros de que éste será el lugar perfecto para nuestra hija.

-Ahhhhhhrrg lo mismo que dicen todos los padres. Estén seguros de que le enseñaré a esta señorita cómo se debe comportar.

Era un monstruo malévolo.

Ni siquiera alcancé a despedirme bien de mis padres, cuando ella me agarró del brazo y me llevó con fuerza. Volteé para atrás y los despedí con la mano. Ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando entramos, me miró de arriba hacia y abajo y me daba miedo la forma en que lo hacía.

-Te ves como una típica niña malcriada, ¿por qué tienes ese asqueroso pelo pintado de color rosa? – dijo agarrándome de él.

-Suéelteme, me hace daño.

-Respóndeme niña, y te suelto.

-Es mi color de pelo natural.

-ARRRHHG No soporto a las niñas como tú – dijo finalmente soltándome.

-No entiendo nada, acabo de llegar y ya me odia? Ni siquiera me conoce… - dije un poco confundida.

-En tu cara veo rebeldía – respondió acercándose demasiado hacia mí.

-Yo … yo no quiero tener problemas con usted.

-Más te vale…

Me quedé sola, parada en la entrada de ese lugar, no entendía llevo más de 5 minutos aquí y una extraña mujer con apariencia de ogro acaba de amenazarme.

El lugar era, en efecto, un espanto. En las paredes había fotos de personajes antiguos que no sabía reconocer. Todo lucía tan lúgubre.

Miré hacia una pared, y vi una cabeza con pelo color negro que cuando notó mi mirada, se apartó. Era una chica, y fui hacia donde ella, se veía asustada, muy débil, y me miraba confundida.

-Per… perdón, lo siento… no quería incomodarte. – dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿Tú viste lo que acaba de pasar?

-No te metas con ella, es así siempre.

-¿Has sido maltratada por ella?

-No, pero si he visto como maltrata a los otros…

-¡Acabo de llegar y ya me odia!

-Tienes que saber cuidarte…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Hinata. ¿Y tú?

-Sakura.

-Ten cuidado Sakura…

Me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, alejándose de mí.

Fui a su alcance, y le pregunté qué debía hacer, ni siquiera sabía dónde iba a dormir.

Me indicó que subiera por aquellas escaleras, y que ahí encontraría las habitaciones. Habría alguna señal para saber que era la mía.

-Espero verte de nuevo Hinata. Sin decir nada, se alejó de mí.

Todo era tan extraño, no veía a nadie por ningún lado…

Empecé a caminar por un pasillo que me daba miedo, no sería nada agradable estar por aquí en la noche…

Vi una puerta que tenía un papelito que decía: _Sakura Haruno._

Toqué esperando a que alguien abriera.

…

Toqué de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosamente.

Vi 4 chicas que aparentaban mi misma edad en la puerta mirándome fijamente.

-Así que tú eres Sakura Haruno.

-Miren chicas, ¡tenemos una nueva!

Las otras empezaron a reírse.

-Ehh, ¿puedo pasar? Quisiera organizar mis cosas.

-¡Un momento! – respondió una deteniendo mi paso. ¿Creías que es así de fácil? ¿Qué vas a hacer para merecer dormir aquí?

-Es el lugar que me corresponde por derecho – dije desafiándola, dispuesta a entrar.

-No te ganes enemigos desde tan temprano – dijo otra.

-Yo diría que es bueno tenerla aquí – habló una voz nueva, la cual me lanzó fuertemente hacia adentro de la habitación. Vamos, acomódate, ya tienes donde dormir. Pero tendrás que seguir unas órdenes.

-Por ahora quiero que limpies todo, que laves nuestra ropa, y cualquier cosa que necesitemos.

Empecé a llorar, no aguantaba más. Al ver mis llantos, solo empezaron a burlarse entre ellas.

Me senté en la que creía que era mi cama, pues estaba vacía. Fui sacando mis cosas de mi maleta y las fui organizando en los cajones que había.

Una de ellas me entregó una bolsa llena de ropa. -La esperamos limpia y reluciente para más tarde.

Con la bolsa en mano, salí corriendo sin rumbo y empecé a llorar de nuevo. No quiero estar más aquí, con esta bienvenida no hace falta nada más.

Otra vez me sentía perdida. ¿Por qué mis padres me trajeron aquí? ¿Acaso sabían de todo esto? ¡Seguro esa horrible mujer los convenció diciéndoles que aquí me sabrían educar! Pero realmente es un lugar para maltratar a las personas.

Corría sin parar, la gente se chocaba contra mí, pero yo seguía derecho, sin darle importancia. Todos me miraban raro.

Necesitaba encontrar a aquella chica, que ha sido la única que me trató bien.

Empecé a preguntarle a todos los que veía si sabían dónde estaba, pero nadie me decía nada, sólo pasaban de mí.

Hasta que finalmente, caí en cuenta y el lugar más seguro sería su habitación.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar sin saber para dónde iba, era tan grande y nadie quería ayudarme, encontré un pasillo largo y caminé por él esperando poder encontrar algo. Llegué a otras habitaciones, y al escuchar mi ruido al pasar, varias puertas se abrieron. Ahora eran chicos.

Sin prestarles mucha atención, seguí mi camino sin saber muy bien si encontraría a Hinata, lo único que veía eran hombres que me miraban curiosos.

Uno me hizo señas y yo no le entendía.

-No debes estar aquí, si la directora te ve, te va a castigar…

-No puedes estar en el lugar de los hombres, ve al otro lado - me decían los que pasaban por mi lado.

Ahora comprendía todo. Me había metido en un lugar mismo colegio, dividido en dos. ¿Qué tipo de cárcel es ésta?

Había también salones escolares, habitaciones, y cafeterías, exactamente igual, pero con la diferencia de que sólo los masculinos podían estar aquí.

Escuché unos pasos que venían del pasillo.

Inmediatamente todos desocuparon el lugar y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Estoy buscando a Hinata. dije acercándome a ellos desesperadamente.

-Aquí no hay ninguna chica, vete… viene para acá. Parecían tenerme miedo. Seguro los castigarían si los ven hablando conmigo.

Corrí a esconderme dentro de un baño, y obviamente, sólo había baños é a uno y cerré la puerta sin hacer mucho escándalo.

Me puse nerviosa, me esperaría la muerte si me ve aquí.

Escuché pasos de nuevo, entrando al baño, me subí encima del sanitario, para que no viera mis pies.

-Todos corren cuando me ven, malditos niños adolescentes. Cuánto daría por eliminarlos a todos. Pero aquí estoy yo, para imponer orden.

Escuchaba cómo hablaba consigo misma, pensando que nadie la acompañaba.

_Cualquier ruido Sakura y te pillará. No te muevas. Tranquilízate._

Entró a un baño, me di cuenta cuando escuché que orinaba, era la oportunidad. Abrí la puerta sin importar nada, me bajé y salí corriendo. Obviamente ella había escuchado.

-¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ_?_ – gritó. Me asustó más de lo que estaba. Fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar.

Corría sin parar por ese pasillo que parecía interminable. Me alegré al ver que nadie estaba cerca. Seguramente ni siquiera podían estar cercas de la "frontera" con el otro país.

Ya un poco más calmada, en mi territorio, me senté para descansar un poco. A lo lejos vi una cabellera negra, muy parecida a Hinata y corrí hacia ella sin pensarlo. - ¿Te necesito, CÓMO HAGO PARA SOBREVIVIR AQUÍ_?_ – dije desesperada. La chica que creí que era, volteo a mirarme y sólo me dijo que la estaba confundiendo.

_Por lo menos me hubieras ayudado tú._

Pero ahí nadie parecía querer ayudar a alguien.

Sentí algo en mi hombro. Ya estaba preparada para recibir un golpe por parte de la directora o de cualquier persona que quisiera pegarme porque sentía ganas de hacerlo pero salté de emoción en una forma ridícula cuando vi que era la verdadera Hinata. Seguro había visto el error que había tenido con la otra chica.

Intentaba sonreír, pero era como si algo la detuviera.

-El problema es que eres nueva, por eso todos intentarán pasarse contigo. Este lugar es como una cárcel, tienes que ganarte el respeto.

-Mis compañeras de habitación mi obligan a ser casi que su esclava, quieres que lave su ropa.

Ropa. Recordé que cuando salí de la habitación, llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

-Hinata, perdí la bolsa con la ropa de ellas! Me la habían dado para que la lavara.

-Sakuraaa, tienes que buscarla, será mucho peor si no lo haces.

-Es que, creo que de pronto la dejé en el otro lado.

-Hinata me miró confundida. - ¿Qué otro lado?

Estuve donde los hombres…

-¿QUÉEEEEEE?

-Sssshh. Fue un error. No sabía dónde estaba. Yo me escondí en un baño, porque la directora estaba en camino, y cuando escapé, creo que dejé la bolsa allá.

-¡Ya te metiste en problemas!

-¡Hay algo que la debe detener! ¿Ella manda a todos aquí?

Hinata y yo nos desviamos de la conversación cuando vimos que una chica llegó y todas fueron a su encuentro. -¿Acaso es famosa o algo así?

.Mmm, sabes algo Sakura, sí hay alguien a quien la directora no le da órdenes.

.¿Quién?

-Ya vas a ver…

Me agarró por el brazo (esta vez suavemente) y fuimos hasta la multitud. La chica que tenía a todas las personas a su alrededor dijo: -Hoy, a las 11:00 pm, es la razón que me mandaron desde el otro , total discreción.

- ¿Que pasa hoy las 11:00 pm?

-Es una cita… que tú también tienes que cumplir.

-No entiendo nada Hinata…

-Hoy a las 11:00 pm, todos están dormidos, siempre nos hacen acostar a las 10. Pero hoy debemos salir de nuestras habitaciones a esa hora, hazlo tú también y sigue a las otras chicas, ellas te guiarán hasta el lugar.

-¿Me puedes explicar mejor?

-Hay días en los que nos encontramos todos, hombres y mujeres, pero obviamente debe ser al escondido. Siempre hay un chico y una chica que se encuentran, acuerdan el día y la hora, y después le avisan a los demás.

-¿Y qué hacen?

-No son cosas agradables Sakura, es más, muchos no están de acuerdo con lo que hacen, pero sólo callan y ven. Te daré un consejo: Se darán cuenta de que eras nueva, intentarán ponerte a prueba, no te muestres débil.

_En realidad sí es como una cárcel._

Después de hablar con Hinata, me quedé pensando en lo que debía hacer. Ir a buscar esa bolsa era un gran peligro, arriesgarme demasiado, no sé cómo todas estas personas pasaban su tiempo aquí, aunque seguramente muchos ya habían encontrado su forma de mantener control. Pero por otra parte, mis malvadas compañeras también me matarían si no llego con su ropa.

Fui de nuevo a mi habitación, me alegré al ver que ellas no estaban ahí y me acosté en la cama, no quería caminar más por ese lugar viendo todas esas cosas extrañas.

* * *

><p>Me levanté de un sobre salto cuando escuché que la puerta se abrió.<p>

Eran ellas cuatro, y yo me había quedado dormida. Al ver el reloj me di cuenta que fuera una larga siesta, como de 7 horas. Me preguntaron por la ropa lavada, les expliqué que la había perdido, tratando de que me entendieran, pero no servía.

Trataba de no escuchar lo que decían. Me insultaban, hasta se metieron con mi madre, pero como dijo Hinata, muchos se limitan a callar, y eso era lo que yo debía hacer en ese momento. Me recordaron una y otra vez que yo sólo era una aparecida aquí, que no podía mandarme sola, estaba en su lugar y ellas podían dominarme.

Intentaron agredirme, y ahí fue cuando reaccioné. Comencé a esquivarlas y a decirles que ellas no tenían derecho, que yo también podía defenderme sola.

Rompieron un poco mi ropa por lo mucho que la halaron, me agarraban por el pelo y me pegaban, yo sólo intentaba separarme de ellas, pero era muy difícil pelear contra cuatro. Era totalmente injusto, ni siquiera podía ir donde la directora a poner la queja, porque seguramente también terminaría pegándome.

Al dormir, había perdido gran parte del día, y eso era lo único que quería, dormir hasta que mis padres volvieran del viaje, quería ir a mi casa de nuevo.

Después de lo que ellas me hicieron, salí de esa habitación otra vez sin rumbo fijo, iba a tener muy presente no volver a meterme en el lugar de los hombres, aun sabiendo que allá estaba lo que podía salvar mi vida.

_¡Odio a la gente de aquí!_

La única que me hablaba era Hinata. Traté de hacer nuevas amigas pero nadie me ponía atención, sólo se iban y me dejaban sola.

No entiendo, todos alguna vez fueron nuevos.

No sabía ni siquiera el nombre de ellas, nadie se tomaba la molestia de presentarse, así como siempre se hace. _"Hola, me llamo Sakura… tengo 17 años… " _Hinata fue la única que lo hizo. No entiendo cómo alguien así tan buena persona como ella sobrevive a este lugar, tal vez también la maltratan pero no se queja.

Me estaba doliendo el pelo, cuatro salvajes niñas habían peleado contra él, mientras yo hacía milagros para salvarme. Mi ropa también estaba destrozada.

Pensé que por fin podría estar en paz cuando veo que la directora llega hasta mí y me ordena que la siga hasta su oficina. Las chicas que estaban a mi alrededor se quedaron mirando y creo que suplicaban por mi vida, aunque en realidad creo que ni les importaba.

Ese lugar era horrible. Tenía figuras de calaveras, esqueletos, muerte, y la iluminación era casi que nula. Era casi que obvio que lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer era asesinar a todo lo que se le atravesara.

-Llevas todo el día con esa asquerosa ropa, ¿qué has estado esperando para usar el nuevo uniforme? Tenías que venir a buscarme.

Se me había olvidado hablar del uniforme: Era una falda larga, más abajo de la rodilla, totalmente oscuro. Podría jurar que la que lo había diseñado era ella.

Cuánto hubiera dado por decirle qué me daba asco usar eso. "_Asqueroso" _como ella decía. ¿_Buscarla? Acaso cree que es muy divertido venir a buscarla? Perra._

Pero obviamente, mi respuesta fue muy diferente: - Lo había olvidado, lo siento mucho.

Me entregó el uniforme que ahora debía usar. -Ahora lárgate lo más rápido que puedas.

Fui hasta el baño y allí me cambié. No quería ir hasta mi habitación.

Confieso que nunca había tenido el mejor gusto para vestirme, pero usar esa falda era realmente vergonzoso. Aunque no me preocupé, porque todas se veían igual.

Una campana sonó, inmediatamente todas empezaron a caminar hacia un mismo igual, ¿qué más podía hacer yo? Seguirlas. Era la hora de la comida de la noche, calculaba las 7 de la noche más o menos.

El comedor era grande, muchas mesas grandes, donde todas nos sentábamos. Era una fórmula fácil para encontrar a Hinata, cuando me vio me hizo una seña y fui junto a ella. Me preguntó preocupada qué me había pasado, pues se me veían heridas en la piel, le dije que había tenido un problema, ella entendió.

La fila para coger los alimentos era enorme. No me quedó de otra que pararme con Hinata a esperar.

Vi que llegaron mis cuatro compañeras de habitación y fueron hasta el principio de la fila, las dejaron pasar sin ningún problema.

-¿Ellas tienen pase VIP?

-No, lograron eso sembrando terror.

-Sí, creo que ya las conozco un poquito, son mis compañeras.

Hinata me miró preocupada.

-¿Piensas dormir en la misma habitación de ellas?

-Prefiero dormir en el baño que eso, o no dormir.

-Buena decisión…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?<p>

Toda mi comida cayó encima cuando una de las salvajes empujó mi bandeja y me preguntó que hacía aquí. -Voy a comer, ¿no ves? Bueno, iba, porque ahora me lo tiraste todo.

-Qué forma de hablar tan grosera, niña.

-Adiós - dije tratando de esquivarlas y para mi sorpresa no me detuvo.

-Se dice adiós señorita Karin.

Las otras chicas me miraban preocupadas pensando cómo podía comportarme así.

Después de comer, todavía estaba viva. No hubiera sido raro que alguien pusiera veneno en mi comida o algo así. Ya podía esperarme cualquier cosa.

Me quedé con Hinata hablando bastante tiempo, hasta que la directora salió y ordenó con un grito que era hora de dormir.

-10 pm, se van todas para sus habitaciones. Ella hablaba y todas obedecían al instante.

-¿En serio crees que iré a la mía Hinata? ¿Me quieres ver morir?

-Sakura, tienes que hacerlo - dijo y salió corriendo siguiendo la orden del monstruo.

Recordé que había una cita o algo así a las 11. Supuse que mientras tanto podría esconderme, no era mucho tiempo.

Verificando que ya nadie estuviera por los pasillos, empecé a caminar buscando un lugar en donde podría estar, ya conocía la oficina del ogro, así que me alejé lo más posible de ella.

Me pregunto si ella también dormía, o se quedaba toda la noche vigilando.

Llegué a los salones de clases. Era el lugar más cómodo por el momento. Intenté entrar a varios pero estaban cerrados, hasta que sólo uno de ellos estaba sin cerradura. Parecía un salón donde estudiaban locos dementes, no personas, sin embargo, tenían libros y cuadernos como en un colegio normal ¿Qué cosas estudiaban aquí?

Me tiré al piso, no era conveniente que alguien pudiera verme.

Reprimí un grito cuando vi que una cucaracha pasó por mi lado. Creo que esto no lo limpian nunca.

Empecé a ver algunos cuadernos, no me quería imaginar cómo serían los profesores de aquí. Pedía porque no fueran iguales a la directora.

Y así fue que pasé gran parte del tiempo, viendo la parte de atrás de los cuadernos, los rayones y los mensajes de amor.

Me encontré con un cuaderno que estaba marcado con el nombre de _Karin, _que ahora que recuerdo así se llama la maldita que me hace la vida imposible. Busqué en sus hojas, seguramente así podía averiguar el nombre de las otras tres, y sin equivocarme, encontré que había escrito: _Ino y Karin, amigas por siempre._

Ino debía ser alguna de ellas, no cabía duda, tampoco me importaba.

Miré en la parte de adelante de su cuaderno, encontré lo que estaba buscando: Sus datos.

Había un espacio para llenar con nombre, dirección, teléfono, y e-mail. No sé por qué hacía esto pero algo me decía que más adelante lo podría utilizar para mi beneficio. Así que anoté en un pedacito de papel toda su información.

Empecé a buscar por todos los puestos un cuaderno de Ino, y lo encontré. Hice lo mismo.

Me asusté cuando escuché pasos afuera, miré la hora, eran las 10:50.

Supuse que entonces era hora de salir, para llegar a tiempo.

Salí del salón, fui hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones sin hacer mucho ruido.

Todas las chicas empezaron a salir sincronizadamente, todo estaba totalmente oscuro.

Si supiera dónde es la habitación de Hinata, iría a buscarla, pero no había forma.

Decidí seguir al grupo, una de ellas prendió una linterna, lo que sirvió para iluminar el camino.

No me sentía tan preocupada, si nos pillaban, nos pillaban a todas, yo sería una más.

Llegamos a una puerta que estaba bastante alejada de todo, después de que entramos, teníamos que bajar unas escaleras, vi que también me encontraba rodeada de hombres, ellos también iban al mismo lugar.

Llegamos a un lugar grande lleno de casilleros (lockers) y baños, supongo que era donde las personas se cambiaban de ropa cuando iban a jugar algún deporte.

Era una multitud de personas, no veía a Hinata por ninguna parte. Sería difícil reconocerla.

La mayoría eran más altos que yo, así que decidí ir a primera fila, estaban esperando como si alguien llegara.

Se cerró la puerta, supuse que ya todas las chicas y los chicos estaban en ese lugar.

_-Él no cambia, y como no cambia, todavía merece su castigo. _

Un chico se paró al frente de todos nosotros.

Podía jurar que no era mayor que yo, 17 años le quedaban perfectos. Su forma de hablar y mirar me daba miedo.

_-Y todo el que muestre debilidad, recibirá lo mismo que él._

Llegaron otros dos más, los cuales traían a un chico de los brazos, que a diferencia de ellos, era pequeño, bajito, flaco y se veía débil, con un peinado gracioso y gafas en sus ojos.

Algo me decía que lo que harían no sería nada lindo.

_-En este colegio, solo merecen estar personas que demuestren fortaleza. Espero que estén aprendiendo la lección._

Miré a ese pobre chico a la cara.

Quería salir corriendo, y seguramente él también quería hacerlo.

Sabía que hacía esfuerzos para no parecer asustado.

Uno de ellos abrió con una patada la puerta de un baño.

Él habló, y al parecer, cuando hablaba, se obedecía:

_-Métanlo ahí, ahóguenlo, que comience a gritar…_

Sus dos cómplices lo llevaron hasta el sanitario, y metieron su cabeza en esa asquerosa agua sucia. Lo hicieron una y otra vez, cuando lo sacaban para impulsarlo otra vez, podía ver que se sentía ahogado.

_Esto era una pesadilla, esto no se comparaba con nada. Este lugar debería ser cerrado y clausurado. Estas personas están dementes. Me odiaba por no poder hacer nada respecto a lo que le hacían a ese pobre niño._

Ya entendía todo, era un espectáculo, un espectáculo donde se burlaban de alguien y lo maltrataban.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo de este bastardo – habló de nuevo. No aprende! Miren su ridícula figura, ni siquiera puede defenderse por sí solo.

Mi corazón se paró cuando aquel tipo, que aparentemente se veía como un chico normal que estaba en plena adolescencia pero que en realidad tenía un corazón de piedra, me miró con curiosidad y se acercó a mí.

Nadie decía nada, todos parecían estar acostumbrados, ahora entiendo lo que decía Hinata, seguro ni la directora se atrevía a molestarlo.

-A ti nunca te había visto.

Sin pensarlo mucho, respondí:

-Llegué hoy, mucho gusto, soy Sakura.

-No te pregunté tu nombre.

-Tampoco me preguntaste otra cosa. Todos parecían haberse sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que le hablaba.

-Si yo quisiera hacerte lo mismo que a ese idiota, ¿qué harías?

-Le diría que no puede, porque no tiene motivos.

-Él cree que yo tampoco tengo motivos – dijo señalándolo – pero no se da cuenta de que sí los hay.

-¿Y cualés son esos motivos? Nada lo justifica.

"_No sabes lo que estás haciendo" _me decían todos con sus miradas.

"_Te daré un consejo: Se darán cuenta de que eras nueva, intentarán ponerte a prueba, no te muestres débil." _Recordé las palabras sabias de Hinata.

-Y no le tengo miedo, porque soy fuerte – terminé.

Estaba preparada para ser ahogada de igual manera, pero la expresión de aquel tipo pasó de enojo a felicidad. -Mírenla fijamente – le habló a la multitud señalándome – ella es el tipo de persona que debería existir en este mundo.

Ahora sí que estaba más confundida que antes.

-Ella no se deja derribar por los que cree que son superiores…

Ojalá sus palabras fueran ciertas. Me había dejado derribar de mis compañeras y de mi directora, que me trataban como un insecto.

-Eres la última persona que se merece un castigo.

Ahora me había ganado el reconocimiento del que suponía que era el que manejaba a todos los estudiantes a su antojo.

Ahora podía irme de aquí.

Abrí paso entre la multitud y salí sin decir nada.

Ahora no contaba con la ayuda de la linterna así que no veía muy bien. Sabía que no podía hacer escándalo.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladamente, qué me importa lo que él haya pensando. Se me partía el corazón al recordar a ese indefenso niño en garras de ese idiota, ¡No tenía derecho!

¡No me importaba su estúpida filosofía de débiles y fuertes! ¿Acaso creía que nadie era superior a él?

Entré a mi habitación, ahora que no estaban las salvajes, podía estar un momento tranquila.

* * *

><p>¿Creyeron que porque me comporté de esa manera delante del Rey de este lugar entonces todos me dejarían en paz? Todo lo contrario, lo que hicieron fue ponerme a prueba una y otra vez.<p>

Hinata me contó que él y sus dos amigos eran algo así como invisibles, ante los ojos de los superiores eran tres estudiantes normales.

Entre los profesores había un rumor de que había un grupo de alumnos que maltrataban a otros delante de todos, pero nunca se pudo comprobar. Sin embargo, él era el único estudiante al que la directora no molestaba, tal vez no sabía a ciencia cierta sus alcances, pero seguramente algo le decía que no era conveniente estar en problemas con él.

A la mañana siguiente, después de aquella terrible noche, me levanté sana y salva, pude dormir tranquilamente, pero como era de esperarse, algo había en mi contra.

Todas mis pertenencias estaban en el suelo.

Me seguían odiando, y nunca me dirigían la palabra.

Empecé a ir a clases.

Como supuse, los profesores eran también unos monstruos, eran estrictos y violentos, a todos les encantaba imponer poder en ese lugar.

Las torturas no terminaron, jamás fui a buscar la bolsa con la ropa, supongo que perdieron gran cantidad de prendas, lo que las hacía enfurecer más.

No le di importancia, entraba a mi habitación sólo cuando necesitara algo y nada más.

Me acostumbré a dormir en lugares diferentes, casi siempre en los salones, aunque no era tan cómodo, pero no me importaba.

Hinata, como siempre, era la única que me acompañaba, sin embargo me decía que si nos veían muy cerca, ella se podía meter en problemas con las cuatro salvajes. Así que intentábamos ser cuidadosas.

Lloraba casi todos los días, recordando mi colegio anterior, donde todos se trataban amigablemente y no existía este tipo de cosas.

No volví a saber nada del Rey, aunque seguramente habría una cita dentro de poco. No me interesaba volver a ver algo así.

La directora seguía odiándome sin motivo, cada vez que me veía me regañaba sin razón, siempre amenazaba con encerrarme en un lugar especialmente dedicado a las rebeldes como yo, así como decía ella.

Aunque ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de conocerme, no podía asegurar cómo era yo.

Pero irse en contra de ella también era un peligro, así que mejor trataba de evitarla.

Ese internado era un lugar espantoso, siempre había alguien herido, había miles de enemigos y todos parecían odiarse. Lo extraño es que todos seguían allí, entre ellos Hinata, acostumbrados al dolor y a la crueldad. Nadie parecía querer escaparse.

Pero yo sí.

Volvió a ser domingo, había pasado una semana desde que mis padres decidieron dejarme en el peor de las torturas.

Lo pensé una y mil veces, a dónde iría? No sé, pero prefería estar durmiendo en la calle.

El lugar estaba bastante lejos, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar a una parte conocida. Sólo recuerdo que mi padre manejó y manejó el auto por bastante tiempo hasta que llegó aquí.

Desde que me levanté, fue lo único que tuve en mente, sabía que en la noche sería menos peligroso.

No volví a la habitación, desde temprano saqué mi maleta y las dejé escondidas en otro lugar. Esperé a que se durmieran, eran las 10.

Sin pensarlo mucho, cargué mi maleta a la espalda y fui hasta la puerta principal, si se daban cuenta no me importaría, correría hasta estar lejos y no podrían hacer nada.

Pero no fue tan complicado, abrí la puerta, hacía mucho frío, y sin despedirme, salí caminando.

Aumenté mi aceleración hasta que pude esconderme en un árbol, ahora estaba a salvo.

Volví a mirar hacia el terrorífico lugar desde lejos.

_Karin, Ino, La Directora. _Las odiaba, todo esto era su culpa.

Pero ya nada importaba, ahora me iría lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>


	2. Perdida pero rescatada

**Capítulo 2: Perdida… pero rescatada.**

* * *

><p>Desperté.<p>

Me asusté al ver que en el lugar donde había dormido, no había techo, si mirabas para arriba, sólo se veía el cielo.

Sí, eso significaba que había dormido en la calle.

-¡OH! No puede ser – exclamé para mí misma.

El día de ayer caminé sin rumbo alguno (No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba) y llegué a un parque, me senté en una banca a descansar, pero nunca me imaginé que me quedaría dormida.

Algo había debajo de mí.

Me asuste más cuando vi que debajo de la banca, había una persona durmiendo. Era un indigente. Empecé a verificar que todo estuviera en mi maleta, tenía que descartar la idea de que me hubiera robado algo.

Escuché que me habló:

-Niña, todavía es muy temprano, sigamos durmiendo.

-¿Sigamos? Yo no dormí con usted. – dije totalmente asustada.

-Claro que sí. Esta banca es mi lugar de dormir. Tú me lo robaste, así que no tuve otra opción que acomodarme debajo.

Era lo último que me imaginaba. Dormí en la banca de un parque, y con compañía.

-Por favor, ayúdeme – dije.

Él se levantó y me miró fijamente. - Mmm, no tienes cara de ser de la calle, dime qué hacías aquí.

-Estoy perdida.

-Llama a tus padres para que vengan por ti, ahora déjame dormir.

-Mis padres están lejos.

-Oh, entonces te abandonaron.

-¡NO!, están de viaje, y no tengo cómo comunicarme.

-No puedo ayudarte, no tengo dinero, como ves…

Se dejó caer sobre la banca, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a dormir así. Yo por mi parte, estaba adolorida, nunca había dormido sobre un pedazo de cemento.

-Qué le vaya bien en su vida - fue lo último que le dije y comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Era mi gran pregunta.

Tenía que asegurarme de que al llegar la noche, ya tendría un lugar para quedarme. Además, mucha hambre, el día anterior ni siquiera me aparecí por el comedor a la hora de la comida. Quería evitar a ciertas personas.

Me lamentaba una y otra vez no haberle dicho nada a Hinata, aunque supuse que yo sólo fue algo pasajero, entenderá que era necesario irme de ese lugar.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que lo pensara, que tal vez ella también podría hacerlo algún día.

Bueno, _adiós_ a esa triste y experiencia, digamos _hola_ al presente.

Antes de dar un paso más, tenía que averiguar dónde estaba, de nada servía caminar sin lógica, alguien tenía que decirme algo.

Llegué a una esquina donde había una peluquería, sin pensarlo mucho entré.

-Buenos días niña, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Quisiera saber cómo llegar a Toshima.

-¿Qué? Esto es una peluquería…

-Sí, yo sé, pero podrían ayudarme a saber dónde estoy.

-Ahrrg ve a otra parte, aquí estamos ocupados.

_Señor, yo vivo en Toshina, ¿puede decirme si estoy muy lejos?_

_Señora, no conozco nada por aquí, ¿podría indicarme como llego a Toshima?_

"_Que alguien me ayude, ¡POR FAVOR!"_

Pero a nadie parecía importarle que estuviera perdida, las personas pasaban caminando por la calle demasiado apresuradas y ni siquiera me escuchaban.

En ningún lugar tampoco me decían nada, si no iba a comprar, me decían que no molestara.

Empecé a llorar, yo sé que no servía nada, pero era necesario. La gente que pasaba por mi lado ahora sí me prestaba atención, me miraban, seguro se preguntaban qué me pasaba, pero tampoco decían nada, seguían derecho, por su camino, y nada más.

Veía nombres de calles y lugares, centros comerciales, pero no recordaba ninguno, estaba segura de que nunca había estado por aquí.

Todo se ponía peor cuando miraba mis bolsillos y no tenía nada de dinero. Por lo menos con él, hubiera podido pagar un taxi que me llevara hasta algún lugar conocido, no me importaría que me cobrara una millonada.

Suponía que al caer la noche, me tocaría ir de nuevo al parque a dormir con el indigente, por lo menos sabía que no me haría nada malo.

_¡LAS ODIO!_ - pensaba, y me moría de ganas de gritárselo al mundo entero. Ser amable es fácil, se necesita más esfuerzo y dedicación para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien.

Parecía como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para que yo no aguantara más de una semana en ese lugar, y lo lograron: Salí corriendo despavorida.

- Niña, ¿por qué lloras?

La voz de un hombre me sacó de los pensamientos. Salía de una especie de discoteca, pero por estar tan temprano, no había nadie.

-Por favor, ayúdeme, no sé donde estoy.

-Me escapé de un lugar horrible.

-Nadie me quiere decir nada.

-Mis padres están lejos.

-No tengo nada de dinero.

Parecía marearse por la rapidez con la que hablaba, mientras mis lágrimas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. -Trata de calmarte a ver si podemos hacer algo, así me vas a enloquecer a mí también. Sentémonos aquí.

Nos acomodamos en una de las mesas del lugar en el que supuse que él trabajaba y le hice un pequeño resumen de lo que pasaba. Me dio la mala noticia de que Toshima, el lugar donde yo vivía, quedaba lejísimo de aquí.

-Llama a tus padres.

-¿NO ME ESCUCHÓ? – grité. MIS PADRES NO ESTÁN... perdón, no debía gritarle, pero estoy desesperada.

-No importa que estén fuera del país, igual tienes que llamarlos, ellos tienen que saber esto…

-Yo… yo no quiero molestarlos. Ellos soñaban con ese viaje. No quiero que piensen en regresar, o algo así.

-Mmm, creo que podría ayudarte.

-¿CÓMO?

-Si te ganas un buen dinero, ¿podrías solucionarlo mucho más fácil no crees?

-No me voy a acostar con usted.

El hombre empezó a reírse. - ¡_NO SEAS TONTA NIÑA! Podría ofrecerte trabajo…_

-Todavía estoy en el colegio, no he hecho ninguna carrera, no soy profesional.

Empezó a reírse de nuevo. -No te voy a dar el cargo de gerente. Trabajarías por esta noche como camarera aquí en mi discoteca y te pagaría bien. Si necesitas más, podrías venir también mañana.

-¡ACEPTO! ¡ACEPTO! No lo dude. Nunca he hecho esto pero… es la mejor solución. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Cálmate, la gente empieza a llegar en la noche, te recomendaría que descansaras un poco. Te confieso que no es fácil, son muchos los que hay que atender.

-Mmm, sería mucha molestia si… ¿me da un adelanto? Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre - dije con un poco de vergüenza.

-Solo prométeme que no te vas a escapar – dijo riendo.

Le dije que iría a buscar algo de comer, y más tarde volvería para que me explicara las cosas básicas. Sabía que me esperaba algo difícil, siempre veía como estas personas corrían de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes y si era una disco, seguro tendría que lidiar con miles de borrachos.

Fui a un centro comercial que había cerca de allí, me quise morir cuando vi que en el lugar donde quería comer, la fila era enorme. Así que decidí hacerlo en otra parte, lo importante era comer, no me importaba qué. En un momento como esos hubiera aceptado comerme hasta la comida sobrante que dejan en la basura de la calle.

Cuando llegó mi plato de comida, lo devoré en un segundo. Comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo (y tengo algo de razón), la gente que estaba a mi alrededor no dejaban de mirarme. Me moría de risa por dentro al ver sus caras.

_Lo entenderán cuando lleven mucho tiempo sin comer._

Llegué contenta, mi aspecto era otro, y ese hombre (del que no sabía el nombre) también lo notó.

Siempre me dijeron que no era bueno estar con extraños (a todos se lo dicen), ¿pero cómo es que se forman los nuevos amigos? Así mismo, al principio todos somos desconocidos. Igual, gracias a él había comido y además me daría dinero por trabajar. Me caía bien, y se me olvidó decir que era joven (le calculaba unos 25 años) y simpático.

El resto del día recibí todo un curso sobre cómo ser la camarera perfecta.

-Aunque confíes en tu buena memoria, siempre debes anotar los pequeños detalles como "Agua SIN hielo", "un vaso adicional", "Dos botellas de ron", y así evitarás pasar malos momentos con los clientes, pues así no te van a reprochar por tu me hizo hacer una simulación de estar atendiéndolo. Parecía jugando con él.

-Yo seré un desconocido que llega acá, esperando ser bien atendido. Me siento, y espero a que vengas…

-Ok. Me acerco hasta tu mesa, trataría de sonreír un poco y diría algo como "Buenas noches, algo para empezar?" Tú me responderías: Por favor, tráeme una copa de cualquier cosa, yo preguntaría ¿con o sin hielo?, tú responderías: Con hielo. Ok, ya lo traigo.

-¡OH! te lo tomas muy en serio.

-¿Eso era lo que querías no?

-Bueno, podrías ser un poquito más simpática. Aquí nos gusta ser así, tal vez podrías bajarte un poquito más la camisa para que ellos vieran algo. Empezó a reírse al ver mi cara de reproche.

-Empecemos de nuevo…

-Me acerco hasta tu mesa, trataría de sonreír un poco y diría algo como "Hola, Bienvenido, ¿Qué quieres tomar? Tengo mucho que ofrecerte…" Tú me responderías: Por favor, tráeme una copa de cualquier cosa, yo preguntaría ¿con o sin hielo?, tú responderías: Con hielo. Ok, te lo traeré lo más rápido que pueda.

-De nuevo.

-¿CUÁNTAS VECES?

….

-Me acerco hasta tu mesa, trataría de sonreír un poco y diría algo como "Hola, mi nuevo jefe me obligó a ser simpática contigo, si te pregunta, dile que lo fue, que quedaste encantado conmigo. Y ahora, dime qué quieres y no me moleste más.

-En esa situación hay dos opciones: Me causarías gracias y me gustaría lo honesta que fuiste o me iría del lugar por tus malos modales.

-Dijiste que hay que tratarlos con confianza, y eso hice.

-Demasiada confianza

-Voy a enloquecer, y será por tu culpa.

* * *

><p>-Sakura, es hora, la noche comienza.<p>

Estaba en el baño mirándome en el espejo, amarrándome el pelo porque sabía que cuando la gente empezara a llegar, no correría oxígeno por el lugar, el calor sería impresionante, cuando escuché que mi nuevo jefe (fue el nombre que le di) dijo que debía empezar.

-¿Debo usar algún uniforme o algo así?

-No, sólo ponte este delantal, de resto puedes usar la ropa que quieras. No se te olvide usar desodorante, perfume o lo que sea, no sería bonito que te acercaras a las personas y queden mareados por tu olor.

_-_No tienes que exagerar tanto.

Tengo que aceptar que era agotador, pero valía la pena.

Por primera vez, sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas por sí sola, y no con la ayuda de mis padres. Era repetir el mismo discurso a cada una de las personas que llegaban, _"Hola… Buenas noches… ¿Qué se les ofrece_?..." pero las personas eran muy amables y eso lo hacía más divertido.

Había más o menos otras 20 personas trabajando, y hablando con ellas (el poquito tiempo que teníamos libre) me di cuenta que ya llevaban mucho tiempo en el mismo trabajo, al parecer yo era la única novata.

Todos venían a emborracharse, todas las meses pedían botellas de cada cosa, y cuando la gente se empezaba a poner medio loca, era más complicado. A veces me llamaban para molestarme, yo les seguía el juego, y aunque al principio era gracioso, después empecé a cansarme. Moverse entre todas las personas era el principal problema. Bailaban un rato, luego descansaban, pero cuando sonaba una canción que al parecer a muchos les gustaba, se volvían a parar. Yo pedía que el piso no se fuera a romper, no quería morir a los 17 años.

Sí, yo sé que soy algo inocente en el tema de las fiestas, generalmente no es común que esté en esos lugares.

Después de varias horas, sentía que no podía más, y empecé a marearme cuando por mis narices entraba el olor de algo raro que la gente fumaba. Me quejé con mis otros compañeros y ellos trataron de consolarme diciendo que era algo de todos los días.

-Bueno, yo no estaré mucho aquí, es posible que éste haya sido mi primer y último día.

- Eso dijimos todos al principio.

-Pero estoy hablando en serio.

Quería descansar un poco, al parecer después de tanto desearlo, pude sentarme unos segundos. Mis pies me lo agradecieron, pero la tranquilidad no duró tanto, pues de repente, algo provocó que muchas personas quisieran salir corriendo del lugar, me quedé quieta sin hacer nada. Mi nuevo jefe salió de la nada y pude ver en su cara que algo malo pasaba.

-No entiendo nada… dije confundida.

-Estoy en problemas, me atraparon- respondió mirándome con cara de pánico.

Entraron varios uniformados que tenían los autos esperando afuera, eran esos hombres a los que generalmente se les llama policías. Ahora entendía todo, consumo de drogas ilegal, y además, menores de edad involucrados, pero por la cantidad de personas, era muy difícil controlarlos.

Preguntaron quién era el encargado del lugar, ya no tenía nada qué hacer, no tenía cómo escaparse.

-Sakura, vete de aquí.

-No, quiero ayudarte.

-Vete. Aquí tienes tu dinero – dijo entregándome un sobre de papel que tenía en su bolsillo.

…

¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA IRTE?

No tenía de otra.

Fui por mi maleta y salí sin decir nada, supongo que por el alboroto, nadie se dio cuenta.

En la calle hacía bastante frío, me alejé un poco del lugar, paré un momento y saqué una chaqueta que tenía guardada, noté que todavía tenía puesto el delantal.

No era muy prudente volver y entregárselo, así que lo guardé, serviría de recuerdo o algo así.

No podía creerlo, lo más probable es que ahora él vaya para la cárcel. Me dio lástima, aunque por culpa de él hubiera podido meterme en un gran problema, pero sé que esa no era su intención. Sólo tuvo mala suerte por haber sido descubierto.

Me cumplió, el dinero acordado estaba dentro del sobre y ahora me sentía con un poco de esperanza.

Miré el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana, no entendía cómo es que había aguantado tanto tiempo, la hora explicaba la soledad de las calles, y eso me asustaba.

Dejé de pensar en lo que había pasado, para concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer.

Creí ver a lo lejos una persona que pasaba caminando, al parecer era la única.

Salí corriendo hacia ella, sin parar, y al verme, se asustó.

-¿Qué quieras niña? ¿Por qué estás en la calle a estas horas? Vete a tu casa.

-Señora, necesito que me diga dónde puedo encontrar un bus.

-Ah, eso es lo que buscas, sigue caminando por esa calle – dijo señalando – encontrarás la parada de los buses.

Le di las gracias y salí corriendo en esa dirección.

Sé que fue algo imprudente, debió asustarse mucho al verme llegar así, pero era necesario.

Todo estaba solitario, y la calle estaba oscura, no era nada lindo estar por ahí, aceleré mi paso y por un milagro no me pasó nada. Me alegré al ver que había otras personas también esperando un bus a esta hora, llegué a dudarlo.

Ahora tenía que saber cuál era el indicado, el que me llevaría más cerca de mi casa.

Recurrí a un método que usaba con mucha frecuencia: Preguntarle al que esté a tu lado.

-Buenas noches... o día. ¿Me podría decir por favor cuál va a hacia Toshima?

-Oh, niña, ese viaje es bastante largo, móntate en el bus de color verde, no tardará en llegar.

Al momento llegó un bus rojo, donde se montó él y otros pasajeros. Después de más o menos 10 minutos, llegó el de color verde, al que me monté sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se sintió bien poder pagarlo, después de haber ganado dinero por mi propia cuenta.

Me desperté cuando el bus frenó de repente.

4:00 am.

Me asusté, ya había estado aquí hace bastante tiempo, así que supuse que podría estar cerca.

Me quedé dormida, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando pasó, pero me lo merecía, al haber trabajado sin parar toda esa noche.

Miré a mi alrededor, sólo quedaba otro pasajero.

Me preocupé al ver que no conocía nada de lo que veía afuera, fui hasta el conductor del bus y le hablé.

-Señor, ¿me podría decir cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a Toshima?

-Toshima? Estamos muy lejos, este bus no pasa por ahí…

-¿Qué quiere decir? Un hombre me dijo que éste era el que me llevaba a ese lugar.

-Pues le dijeron mentiras. Estamos al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Déjeme aquí por favor… - dije con dificultad.

No entendía nada. ¿Acaso me jugaron una mala broma?

Empecé a llorar.

¡Qué tonta! Creí ciegamente en lo que me dijo un desconocido y ahora estaba más lejos de lo que estaba antes.

Este sitio tampoco era diferente, las calles estaban solas, todo en silencio, y yo seguía perdida.

Me tranquilicé un poco al recordar que todavía tenía una gran cantidad de dinero, pero qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera se veía un taxi y no estaba dispuesta a buscar otro bus.

No tenía de otra que seguir con la que parecía mi actividad favorita: Caminar sin rumbo.

Llegué a una calle oscura, con bastantes árboles, de esas que producen terror, pero ni siquiera me importó, iba caminando lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa.

Me paralicé al escuchar voces, eran voces de hombres que estaban muy cerca, yo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a una esquina, donde doblaría a la derecha y seguiría mi camino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darme cuenta, ya los tenía en frente.

Estaban corriendo pero pararon al verme. Los dos me miraron fijamente.

Me morí del miedo al pensar que me podían hacer algo.

-Yo… yo sólo… estaba… - dije casi que temblando.

-Sshh, no digas nada – dijo uno de ellos poniendo su dedo sobre mi boca.

-No te asustes, a ti no te haríamos nada.

"¿A mí no me harían nada? Es como si quisieran decir que a otras personas sí. "

Ese último comentario pareció darme un poco más de… ¿tranquilidad? Además, me fijé en sus aspectos y no puedo negar que eran demasiado… (No tengo palabra para describirlos)

Uno de ellos era pelirrojo, el otro rubio. Pero seguía el miedo.

Me quedé inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, ¿correr? Seguro lo hacían más rápido que yo, ¿esperar hasta que decidieran dejarme ir? Sí, parecía mi única opción.

Estaban serios, los dos parecían estar pensando.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy perdida.

-Mmm, ¿perdida? Vuelve a tu casita y no juegues a las travesuras.

-Ojalá fuera eso.

-Gaara, mira que parece que dice la verdad.

-No tengo dónde quedarme, sólo camino sin rumbo.

-Créeme que en serio me estás preocupando.

Ante mi silencio uno de ellos reprochó.

-Naruto, tenemos asuntos importantes…

-¿Qué asuntos importantes a esta hora? – dije sin pensar. Lo que no les gustó para nada.

-No preguntes esas cosas niña…

-Sigue caminando por esta calle, toca la puerta en la última casa, es la más grande, dile que vienes de parte de nosotros. Nosotros llegaremos pronto, espero que con eso solucionemos tu problema. Ahora vámonos.

Los chicos salieron corriendo, yo me quedé mirando cómo se iban. Reaccioné al recordar sus palabras, ¿acaso me invitaron a quedarme en su casa? Me pareció creer que sí.

Seguí caminando, como ellos me lo dijeron, era algo aterrador estar por aquí, eran casas grandes, muchas de ellas parecían estar abandonadas. Esperaba que en el día todo fuera más bonito.

Llegué a la otra esquina, donde estaba la casa más grande. Me quedé mirándola unos segundos, me daba miedo tocar la puerta, ¿quiénes podrían vivir ahí?

Pero después recordé que fui "especialmente invitada por dos de sus habitantes" y toqué sin pensarlo mucho, además afuera me moría de frío.

Me abrió una chica rubia, tenía puesta una falda corta con tacones altos, y tenía maquillaje. Lo primero que pensé fue por qué estaba así a una hora como ésta, pero a pesar de todo eso, pude notar que tenía casi mi misma edad.

-Tengo varias preguntes para ti – dijo seriamente. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tocas a esta casa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… yo acabo de hablar con dos chicos que me dijeron que viniera de parte de ellos. Estoy perdida y no tengo dónde quedarme…

-Así que Naruto y Gaara nos trajeron invitada – siguió hablando con el mismo tono.

Me quedé callada.

-Entra, pero no cantes victoria. La decisión depende de todos.

La casa era enorme, tenía muchas habitaciones.

Era un desastre por dentro, había copas y botellas en el comedor, en la sala, ropa tirada en el piso, y en la cocina todos los platos estaban sin lavar.

-Espérame acá abajo, tengo que reunirlos a todos…

Me preguntaba cuántas personas vivían allí. Al rato najó un chico de pelo largo por las escaleras, al verme su cara no cambió en nada, estaba serio, se sentó en el sofá principal y seguía sin decirme frialdad de estas personas me daba miedo.

Después de él llegó una chica de pelo castaño y otra rubia.

-Necesitamos que Gaara y Naruto nos den una explicación – dijo el chico sin mirarme.

-¿Estás segura de que ellos la conocen? – preguntó la rubia 2.

-Eso dijo ella…

-No podemos decidir nada sin estar todos. No podemos romper esa regla.

-Ella tendrá que colaborar si quiere vivir aquí – dijo la castaña.

Tocaron la puerta.

Aparecieron los chicos con los que había hablado.

-Quiero buenas noticias – dijo el chico sonriendo por primera vez.

-Afuera está tu regalo Neji, te prometimos que sería para ti – dijo el pelirrojo.

Después hablan de eso. Ahora necesitamos arreglar un asuntito – dijo la rubia 1 refiriéndose a mí.

El que al parecer se llamaba Neji volvió a su expresión sin emoción.

-Puedo jurar que fue idea de Naruto-

-En realidad fue Gaara el que le dijo dónde vivíamos – dijo disculpándose.

-¡No importa quién haya sido! Eso no es importante.

-Dejemos que ella hable. Todos me miraban fijamente, esperando algo de mi parte.

Tomando algo de aire, empecé a contarles mi historia.

-Mis padres están de viaje, me dejaron en un internado, ha sido el peor lugar que he conocido, es el infierno, era un caos total, a la semana ya no aguantaba más, así que me escapé. Me quedé dormida en la banca de un parque, cuando desperté tenía un indigente debajo de mí. Me encontré con un hombre que me ofreció trabajo en su discoteca, la policía llegó porque estaban consumiendo drogas, después llegué hasta un paradero de buses, le pregunté a un hombre en cuál me debía montar para llegar hasta mi casa y el muy idiota me aconsejó el que me dejó más lejos de ella. Empecé a caminar y me encontré con ellos. Es todo.

Después de haber terminado, hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

-¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad?

-No tendría por qué mentirles… Si por mí fuera, estaría en mi casa.

-Podrías buscar un familiar, un amigo… ¿qué haces pidiéndole posada a unos desconocidos?

-Si hubiera tenido dinero desde el momento en que salí de ese internado, me hubiera montado en un taxi y ya todo habría acabado. Pero no tenía nada, y además no sabía dónde estaba, y en este momento tampoco sé. Cometí el error de subirme a un bus equivocado.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que tomar una decisión.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo, Sasuke no está presente…

-Claro que Sasuke está presente – dijo un pelinegro que salió de la nada, el cual estaba fumando un cigarrillo. – Mi voto es a favor, ella se queda – dijo mirándome fijamente.

Y aquella mirada, aquel rostro, me intimidó más que haberme encontrado con esos dos chicos en esa calle solitaria y terrorífica, más que Karin y su odio, más que el ogro de mi ex directora, más que la seguridad con la que hablaba aquel odioso niño que se dedicaba a maltratar a los otros.

Había algo en él que me daba miedo, pero que a la vez era tan... atractivo.. Su voz parecía una sentencia pues los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Tu habitación será la última del pasillo – fue lo último que dijeron.

Subí por las largas escaleras, al parecer a estas personas no les gustaba la luz, sólo tenían prendida la luz de la sala, donde habíamos hablado. El resto de la casa estaba a oscuras, igual el pasillo.

Pero nada parecía importar, ni la actitud extraña de los que ahora eran mis nuevos compañeros, porque después de sufrir este tiempo, volvía a estar en una casa.

La habitación era sencilla, una cama, una mesa, un armario. No necesitaba más, era justo para el poco tiempo que pensaba quedarme.

Planeaba irme cuando estuviera de día.

Me quité la ropa, y me puse la pijama, no veía la hora de dormir en una cama de verdad.

-Eres muy maleducada, ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre.

Miré hacia la puerta, allí estaba parado el chico pelinegro, que seguía con su cigarrillo.

-Soy Sakura – dije con timidez.

-Tengo que aceptar que eres muy valiente, Sakurita. Aceptaste vivir con nosotros.

-Después de haber sobrevivido en ese espantoso lugar, lo puedo hacer en cualquier parte.

-No es tan fácil. Corres el riesgo de enamorarte de mí.

Yo permanecí en silencio por sus atrevidas palabras y el se dio cuenta de mi incapacidad para responder algo. Rió y salió de nuevo dejándome sola.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>


	3. Testigo

**Capítulo 3: Testigo.**

* * *

><p>Vivo al frente de la casa de ellos.<p>

Nadie les habla.

Desde pequeño, mis padres me han dicho que no debo acercarme a ese lugar.

Para todos los vecinos, su vida es un misterio, sólo se escuchan rumores de que no hacen cosas buenas.

Las personas dicen que sólo los han visto un par de veces. Generalmente salen de noche, muy tarde, cuando ya todos están dormidos.

El misterio que los ronda siempre me ha llenado de mucha curiosidad, por eso, cuando cae la noche, me encierro en mi habitación y simulo estar durmiendo, pero lo que hago en realidad es espiar por la ventana y esperar a que salgan.

No sé el nombre de ninguno, pero puedo reconocerlos.

Uno de ellos es una chica rubia que siempre sale a la misma hora: 12:00 pm, su hora de regreso no lo sé, seguramente ya estoy dormido cuando ella vuelve a casa. Se viste con tacones altos, ropa muy escotada y usa maquillaje.

Otra, de pelo castaño, sale un poco más temprano, casi todos los días un auto elegante con vidrios negros pasa por ella.

Pero también viven con hombres.

He visto a un rubio, que a diferencia de los otros, se ve un poco más sonriente y amigable, pero a pesar de eso, esconde algo raro. La mayoría de las veces, sale en compañía de un pelirrojo. A veces, también están con un pelinegro, un chico de pelo largo y otra rubia.

Al parecer nunca se van todos juntos, se dividen, se van por caminos diferentes.

Hace unos meses, vi que uno de ellos llegó corriendo, tocó la puerta desesperadamente y entró. A unos pocos segundos, vi un auto de la policía pasar por nuestra calle, pero al parecer se decepcionaron al encontrar todo en completo silencio.

Se les había escapado.

Después de ese acontecimiento, empecé a entender un poco más.

Mi inocencia hizo que nunca pensara sobre las cosas que en realidad hacían, nunca me llegué a imaginar qué hacía una chica joven vestida de esa manera y tan tarde, y tampoco por qué querían mantenerse en secreto.

Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo, había otro chico, con él serían 5 hombres, salía en la noche como todos, pero después nunca lo volví a ver. Luego de eso, dejaron de salir casi una semana.

Pero no le podía decir a nadie que tenía puesta mi atención sobre ellos, seguro mis padres me prohibirían salir por miedo a que me acercara.

Lo curioso era que detrás de la imagen que tenía de ellos, podía ver que eran muy jóvenes. Estaba seguro de que sólo eran 3 ó 4 años mayores que yo. Era posible que fueran menores de edad.

Muchas veces me han dado ganas de ir y tocar a su puerta sin que nadie me viera, pero podría ser peligroso.

Para los niños de mi barrio ellos eran toda una leyenda, decían que era la casa del diablo, que allí se hacían cosas malas, que el que lograra entrar allí sería el ganador del juego, pero cuando los padres se enteraban de sus intenciones, los obligaban a entrarse a sus casas.

Siempre había pensado que era imposible acercarse a ellos, por una parte porque estaba prohibido, pero por otra, porque ellos no lo permitían, no parecían llevar a nadie a la casa. Pero ayer, estaba durmiendo y me levanté por un vaso de agua a la cocina, de sólo curiosidad me asomé por la ventana, vi a una chica de pelo rosa que caminaba agitadamente, miraba para todos los lados y se veía asustada. Paró cuando llegó a la casa de ellos, se quedó un momento sin moverse, después tocó y entró.

Jamás la había visto, y a diferencia de ellos, parecía una niña inocente y tranquila, no creo que tuviera que ver algo con ellos.

Me propuse averiguar más tarde de quién se trataba.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>


	4. Forma de sobrevivir que yo no conocía

**Capítulo 4: Forma de sobrevivir que yo no conocía.**

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¿Quién es él? – pregunté con curiosidad.

Estaba sentada tomando el desayuno en la mesa con ellos, excepto uno de ellos, que todavía no había salido de la habitación.

Silencio total. Parecían poder hablar a través de las miradas, y podía jurar que el tema de conversación era yo. Pero al escuchar aquella pregunta, sentí sus ojos fulminantes, otros siguieron totalmente serios.

En una pared, había un cuadro con una foto de ellos, pero allí aparecía un chico más, uno de pelo oscuro. Era como una foto típica de una familia, aunque no había padre, madre ni hijos, todos hacían la misma función.

-Cállate – fue la respuesta seca y fría que recibí por parte del que ya reconocía como Neji.

-No vuelvas a preguntar por él – ahora habló Gaara.

Pude notar algo de tensión cuando toqué ese tema que parecía tan prohibido.

Mi forma de comer era aterradora. Hace muchos días que no disfrutaba de una comida digna, así que no pude evitar sacar otra galleta del paquete.

Las miradas de reproche volvían.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para merecer comer esa galletita?

-Aquí no hay invitados especiales.

-Eeeh – dije un poco nerviosa – tengo un poco de dinero. Supongo que podría alcanzar para pagarles todo por unos días.

Les entregué un poco del dinero que había ganado trabajando. Creo que los convenció.

-De todas maneras tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir. No pretenderá quedarse aquí mientras nosotros estamos en la calle arriesgándonos.

-No se preocupen, si quieren puedo tratar de conseguir un trabajo – dije tratando de dar una solución.

Empezaron a reírse sin parar después de haber escuchado eso. ¿No se supone que era eso lo que querían? Lo único que tenía que hacer era cumplir con una cantidad de dinero.

-Pero miren qué inocente es – dijo el rubio - necesita aprender más de nosotros.

-Si me explicaran tal vez pudiera entender – contesté.

Volvieron a reír, pero todos se callaron cuando se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, era él, fijé mi mirada en el plato, no me sentía capaz de mirarlo, me intimidaba, así que simulé no prestarle demasiada atención.

Se acercó y miró la mesa con curiosidad. – Tienen que aprender a comer con más razón –dijo con desprecio al ver al ver el lugar donde habíamos comido. Nuevamente las miradas iban dirigidas hacia mí, él entendió de inmediato que la causa era yo. Hace rato moría por una buena comida.

Sonrió y se desapareció en la cocina.

Su presencia creaba cierta tensión. Emitía poder, autoridad, sin mencionar ni una palabra.

El chico de cabello rojo se paró de su asiento y el rubio lo miró incrédulo. -No pretenderás…

El pelirrojo, que ya estaba de espaldas dispuesto a salir por la puerta de la casa, se volteó nuevamente como si fuera necesario dar una explicación.

-Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo quedar mal.

-Es peligroso Gaara – habló una de las rubias – no te conviene andar por ahí. La policía podría verte.

Ahora comenzaba a entender un poco más, mis nuevos amigos no podrían ser visibles ante la policía, pero todavía me quedaba averiguar por qué.

-Eso no es nada nuevo Temari… - respondió burlándose de la obviedad de su comentario.

-Confíen en él – intervino Neji – Gaara ya sabe cómo ocultarse muy bien.

-Es muy temprano, deberías dejarlo para más tarde. La noche es más produdente. – insistió la rubia.

El pelinegro de mirada intimidante salió de la cocina con un plato con algunas galletas y una bebida, con su pelo desordenado y dejando todo su torso al descubierto.

Preferiría no describir lo que pensé al mirarlo.

-Esta vez debe ser más cuidadoso, esos idiotas están encima de nosotros – sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio. Su rostro se mantenía extremadamente serio la mayoría del tiempo.

-Tenemos que disfrazarlo, convertirlo en otra persona_ – _esta vez la que habló fue la chica de pelo castaño. Tomó la iniciativa y todos la siguieron hasta una puerta que desde el día anterior la había visto cerrada, aunque nadie me dijo nada, yo entré con ellos también. Era una habitación bastante grande, la chica abrió el armario y allí había una gran cantidad de pelucas y ropa inusual.

El pelirrojo dejó de ser el chico joven y atractivo que era, ahora lucía con un poco más de edad, por su ropa de señor adulto y su nuevo corte de cabello, que además era castaño.

Sus amigos quedaron satisfechos con el cambio_. -_Ninguno podría imaginar que se trata de Gaara.

Me miraron esperando una opinión. Yo permanecí callada.

La estás asustando desde muy temprano – dijo el nuevo hombre.

Vi que de la cara del pelinegro que me causaba tanta curiosidad salió una leve sonrisa, algo que hacía raramente, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se veía muy serio. -Dentro de poco Sakurita ya tendrá que escabullirse también – sentenció en un tono divertido.

-Por cierto, no hemos decidido qué haremos con ella.

-No te preocupes Tenten, ya veremos para qué es buena – dijo Neji, que era tan serio casi como su amigo.

No terminaba de sorprenderme la manera cómo hablaban de mi destino, cuando Tenten abrió un cajón que estaba lleno de armas, se rieron al ver mi cara de espanto. Le entregó una pequeña al nuevo hombre y dijo: -Por si la necesitas.

Se la guardó en el pantalón, que quedó escondida por el largo de la camisa y la chaqueta.

Yo todavía no terminaba de entender cómo era que había pasado la noche en una casa donde habitaban quién sabe qué tipo de maleantes y yo todavía seguía sana y salva, sin intenciones de haber sido asesinada. Qué ingenua había sido, si te encuentras a dos jóvenes caminando por una calle solitaria a una hora bastante tarda te imaginas que vienen de alguna fiesta o algo así, no que están con planes de robar o matar a alguien.

Sin importar lo que pudieran pensar, salí por la puerta y subí a la habitación donde había dormido para coger mis cosas y largarme. Cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras, como lo sospeché, estaban todos sentados en la sala, mirándome. El chico rubio ya no estaba.

-¿Te vas a ir sin decir gracias? Eso es mala educación.

El chico de pelo largo, llamado Neji, se acercó hacia mí, ignorando totalmente el comentario anterior, serio, como siempre. ¿Pensaste que ibas a venir acá, dormir, comer y luego largarte?

-Yo no sabía con qué personas estaba – me defendí. No me quiero imaginar el tipo de problemas que voy a tener si sigo aquí.

-Y ahora tienes uno muy grande – siguió hablando sin reproche. ¿Cómo vamos a estar seguros de que no nos vas a delatar?

-¡ES CULPA DE NARUTO Y GAARA! Le dimos demasiada confianza, por lo menos se lo hubiéramos ocultado un tiempo hasta saber que era confiable – dijo con cierto enojo la chica que habían nombrado como Temari

-No es culpa sólo de nosotros Temari, fue de todos.

-¡Pero ustedes no tuvieron que haberla invitado!

-Se veía asustada y no tenía dónde quedarse.

El pelinegro que hasta ahora no intervenía soltó una carcajada. -Me sorprendes Gaara, desde cuándo tienes corazón y te interesa el bienestar de los demás. El pelirrojo intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero fue un fracaso, a él poco le importó.

-Vas a tener suerte Sakurita, no quisieras saber lo que hacemos con cualquier sospechoso que pueda delatarnos – dijo maliciosamente la que ya reconocía como Tenten.

-Y Gaara nunca sintió lástima por todas las personas que mató, pero sí la sintió por ella – dijo la otra rubia señalándome con su rostro.

Unos pocos segundos de silencio y los aproveché para poder volver a hablar. -No hay duda, sólo les traigo problemas, lo mejor es que me vaya. Pero fui detenida por Neji.

-Es cierto lo que dice Tenten, no haremos contigo lo que hacemos siempre con cualquiera que pueda hablar sobre nosotros, estamos acostumbrados a acabar con imbéciles hijos de puta, pero sé que seríamos incapaces de tocarte. Eres una niña.

Ese es el problema, su figura despierta tanta ternura.

No sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido, pero por lo menos ahora sabía que no iba a ser víctima de sus ataques.

Ahora sí había total silencio, al parecer cada uno en sus mentes debía analizar la situación. Mi existencia se convertía en un debate.

Neji y Temari fueron a la cocina, sacaron una botella y se tomaron un par de tragos, el pelirrojo permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cabeza agachada, mirando un punto fijo, los otros se dispersaron, él me miraba, como si en mí fuera a encontrar la respuesta de lo que estaba pensando.

Esa mirada que me indisponía tanto, trataba de evitarla mirando para otra parte, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Después de un rato, volvieron a la sala, el lugar donde al parecer se tomaban las decisiones "de familia". Yo estaba dispersa, mirando la casa, notando que no eran expertos en el orden.

-Yo quiero que se quede- ese comentario provenía de él.

La rubia de nombre desconocido se contuvo las ganas de saltar encima de él, porque en serio creo que lo quería hacer.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna intención con todo esto, Sasuke?

Temari estuvo de acuerdo con ella. -Me parece que Sasuke está pensando sólo en él, y no en el grupo.

Alzó los hombros como señal de que poco le importaba lo que pensaran. Yo sentí algo de pena y ahora sí quería desaparecer de ese lugar.

-Si llegó aquí es por algo – respondió con la misma tranquilidad, ni siquiera se veía alterado.

Y recordando el comentario tan inusual que me soltó la noche anterior, de la nada, sin ni siquiera conocerlo, pude imaginar, o casi que afirmar que era ese tipo de chicos que conquistan cuándo quieren y a quién quieren.

-A mí tampoco me molesta su presencia – dijo el pelirrojo – y si Naruto estuvo de acuerdo conmigo para traerla aquí es porque él también lo prefiere así. Entonces van tres votos a favor.

Tenten puso sus manos en la cabeza, suspiró y no muy convencida dijo: -Yo acepto, pero debe involucrarse, también tiene que estar manchada, sucia, para que nunca piense en delatarnos, ya que ella caería también.

Me alarmé al ver cómo decidían sobre mi suerte sin ni siquiera pedir mi opinión. Lo que decía Tenten era muy cruel, pero finalmente la entendí. Ellos no podían ir por ahí dejando testigos sueltos.

-Pero… pero yo no quiero estar manchada. ¿No me han entendido? No quiero ser parte de esto.

-Lo siento mucho – habló Neji, simulando tener un poco de compasión – pero aquí todas las decisiones se toman democráticamente, son cuatro votos a favor y eso es ventaja.

-Mi voto también debe contar.

-No quiero que me lo hagas repetir, niña.

Un delito más, esto es un secuestro – respondí tratando de defenderme pero al momento me di cuenta de que no les gustó para nada…

Ignorando por completo lo que pudiera pensar, subí a la que parecía que iba a ser mi nueva habitación por un largo rato y dejé mis cosas allí otra vez. Podría haber pensado en escaparme, ya lo había hecho, pero una cosa es escaparte de un internado, que aunque era de personas un poco peligrosas también, no se compara con lo mucho que pueden llegar a ser estos sujetos que guardan armas y que además tienen que esconderse. Definitivamente no era bueno ganarme seis enemigos de tal magnitud.

* * *

><p>Era de noche. Naruto había llegado hace unos instantes, comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas, yo no presté mucha atención, sólo pude entender que todo había salido bien, nada de peligro.<p>

Temari y Tenten estaban frente a un espejo maquillándose y peinándose. Temari llevaba una falda corta, un buen escote y tacones muy altos, así como la había encontrado la noche anterior.

Tenten estaba un poco más cubierta, miró su reloj y dijo: -Ya es hora, debe estar afuera esperándome_. _Salió sin decir nada, seguramente ya todos sabían para dónde iba, yo no aguanté la curiosidad y miré por el ojo de la puerta, había un auto lujoso de vidrios polarizados, abrieron la puerta, un hombre ya un poco viejo con ropa elegante le dio un beso en la boca, ella subió al auto y se fueron.

Cuando volteé la chica rubia estaba a unos pocos pasos de mí. -Chismosa, mejor prepárate que tú también tienes que trabajar hoy.

-¿Tenten se fue a trabajar?

-No te hagas la boba, está detrás del dinero de un viejo millonario. Ella asegura que dentro de poco le pedirá matrimonio.

-No había pensado en eso.

Yo me llamo Tsunade, creo que todavía no sabías mi nombre, y yo no soy como ellas, tranquila – dijo riendo – yo me dedico a otras cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Robar…

-En otro momento se hacen amigas – interrumpió el pelirrojo – Sakura, ya es de noche y no veo nada de nada…

-Insisto en que puedo conseguir un buen trabajo… sólo denme un poco de tiempo. Gaara rió, y era obvio que no iba a discutir por esa tontería, luego llegamos a la sala, donde ya se hacía una emocionante conversación de toma de decisiones.

-Ella podría irse conmigo – dijo Temari.

-NO – respondió secamente el pelinegro. La rubia lo enfrentó. -¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué más puede hacer?

-Sasuke, creo que es lo ideal – dijo Gaara – no tiene experiencia para ir con nosotros.

_-_Que nos demuestre qué saber hacer.

-Podría ayudar a Temari a conseguir clientes, no tiene tanta dificultad. Pero si se va con nosotros sabes que hay muchos riesgos, podría equivocarse…

-No importa, podemos enseñarle, no quiero que se prostituya, se aprovecharían de ella.

-¿Y por qué no sientes la misma preocupación por mí, Sasuke? – dijo le rubia algo indignada.

- Eres así desde hace mucho tiempo Temari, ella no.

La discusión se acabó y yo me encontraba con Tsunade, que ahora mágicamente se había convertido en una rubia con la ayuda de una peluca, Temari se fue a su trabajo, un burdel, Naruto, Gaara y Neji se fueron juntos, su lugar de destino no lo sabía.

Íbamos caminando por una calle totalmente sola que daba temor, ella estaba a mi lado y el pelinegro nos seguía atrás, miré para atrás, iba tranquilo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, me correspondió la mirada, inmediatamente volví sobre mi camino. Ellos parecían estar muy calmados, a comparación de mi corazón que latía más rápido de lo normal, el cuerpo me temblaba y sabía que no era por el frío.

La rubia sonrió al darse cuenta. -No te preocupes, la primera vez siempre es así.

Llegamos a un cementerio, en lo profundo de mi ser rogaba para que no fueran ladrones de lápidas, pero me alegré al descubrir que sólo íbamos allí para montarnos en un auto.

Sasuke iba al volante.

-Qué lugar tan extraño pasa usarlo como estacionamiento. Pensé en voz alta.

-Sakurita, no sería conveniente tener este auto estacionado cerca de la casa, nos podrían reconocer – dijo con cierto enojo por la torpeza de mi comentario.

-Claro que también nos ahorramos problemas usando una placa de auto falsa. Tenemos toda una colección.

Salimos del cementerio que me producía terror y no fuimos muy lejos, sólo unos 10 minutos de camino conduciendo. Se estacionó, soltó el volante y me dedicó toda la atención a mí, que me encontraba en el asiento trasero, sentía su cara demasiado cerca de mí, a pesar de que había una distancia considerable, y la seguridad con la que hablaba me causaba pánico.

-Hoy vamos a tener compasión de ti Sakurita. Sólo vas a ser espectadora.

-Pero Sasuke, ya habíamos acordado que ella…

-Está asustada – interrumpió secamente – no sé si recuerdas la primera vez que robaste, fue todo un fracaso y casi nos atrapan, todo por los nervios. – terminó diciendo en forma de burla mientras Tsunade lo miraba con reproche.

Estábamos en una calle solitaria y oscura, había grandes, enormes casas, que al parecer eran de familias muy acomodadas. Podía imaginarme que eran un constante blanco de robos para ellos. Tsunade se bajó del auto sin decir nada, él corrió la silla hacia atrás, puso las manos en su cabeza y se recostó, como si supiera que la espera sería larga.

-Supongo que debo hacer lo mismo – dije tratando de evitar ese silencio incómodo que sabía que se venía entre él y yo. Al mismo tiempo, recosté mi cabeza en la silla.

Sonrió. -Ya lleva mucho tiempo haciendo esto, no creo que tarde tanto – dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Miré a mi alrededor. Me juré a mí misma nunca más caminar sola y de noche por un lugar como ese tan aterrador. Al parecer él leyó mis pensamientos.

-Nadie se atreve a caminar por un lugar como éste a esta hora, les daría miedo encontrarse con cierto tipo de personas. Aunque estaba en la parte de atrás podía ver que medio sonreía.

-Te refieres a encontrarse con personas como ustedes.

No respondió, era obvio que hablaba de ellos mismos.

-Pásate para acá adelante.

Sabía que si seguía su orden tendría que soportar su presencia aun más cerca de mí. Rió al ver que estaba totalmente pegada a la puerta como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí. Combinaba una extrema seriedad con algo de burla, le gustaba molestar a la gente.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a estar cerca de mí.

-Si quisiera podría irme en este momento y no volver a esa casa jamás.

-No te vas a ir, porque te da miedo estar sola por aquí.

-Yo no te dije nunca que me daba miedo.

-Pero sé que es así.

…

Pasaron unos minutos del incómodo silencio al que tanto le tenía pavor. Yo pensaba por qué él insistía tanto en que no me fuera de esa casa, y también tenía una pregunta para hacerle, una gran inquietud que siempre había tenido.

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso anoche? – pregunté y de una vez rompí el hielo.

-Mmm, ¿qué fue lo que dije? Por su actitud pude notar que sí sabía de lo que hablaba, sólo quería hacerse el que no lo recordaba.

Me quedé callada. Sabía que pedirle explicaciones sería una forma de subir su ego. Él tampoco me dio el gusto.

-No te lo tomes en serio. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije…

-No sabía que era normal ir diciéndole por ahí a cualquier persona que podría enamorarse de ti. Seguía totalmente quieto, mirando hacia al frente, y otra vez lo vi riéndose. No respondí nada.

Un sonido que apareció repentinamente me asustó. Era el celular del pelinegro, contestó rápido como si fuera una urgencia, sólo se limitó a escuchar, no dijo nada.

_Bájate_ – dijo algo preocupado. Él ya estaba afuera, seguí su orden porque sentía que era algo importante. Comenzó a correr, lo hacía muy rápido, seguramente porque ya lo había hecho muchas veces, correr para no ser atrapado, yo era muy lenta todavía, pero trataba de ir lo más rápido que pudiera, corrimos casi dos cuadras hasta que él se detuvo en una casa en especial.

-Vas a tener que ayudarnos. No era una sugerencia o un favor, era una orden.

-Qué tengo que hacer – dije con mucho esfuerzo ya que todo el cuerpo me temblaba.

-Toca la puerta, invéntate algo, distráelo, cuando veas que Tsunade salga corriendo hazlo tu también, nos encontramos en el auto.

Supuse que no iba a ser tan difícil aunque no podía negar que cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Me dirigía a la puerta pero él me detuvo.

-Pretendes mostrarle tu rostro, para que luego te haga un retrato hablado y te busquen.

Fui muy tonta al olvidar esa regla tan básica de los criminales, él sacó unos lentes de su chaqueta y se alejó un poco. Yo me hice una coleta improvisada en mi cabello y me acerqué a la puerta.

Toqué. Pensé que mis manos no iban a ser capaces de hacerlo, pero después me di cuenta de que en efecto lo había hecho porque salió un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, con su bata de dormir y un jarrón de vidrio en una mano. Por la expresión de su cara podía asegurar que quería matar a alguien con todas sus fuerzas, pero al verme se tranquilizó un poco. Me sentí mal porque se había confiado de mi figura inocente y si supiera que tenía que engañarlo. Miré el jarrón y pensé que era una defensa muy débil si la comparamos con el arma que probablemente llevaba Tsunade en su poder.

Él entendió mi curiosidad.

-Los delincuentes que no faltan.

Mi hubiera gustado preguntarte qué había pasado con Tsunade, pero obviamente no era lo más conveniente decirle algo como: _Estoy buscando a mi amiga, que quería robarte en tu casa, ¿podrías decirle que saliera la puerta?_

-Y bueno, qué buscas aquí niña, por qué estas en este lugar tan peligroso a estas horas…

No sé si era buena idea pero intenté cambiar la forma de mi voz.

-Estoy buscando la casa de mi abuela – mentí. Por la descripción de la casa creí adivinar que era ésta, pero por lo que veo me he equivocado de nuevo.

El hombre pareció interesarse en mi problema.- ¿Cuál es la dirección de la casa de tu abuela? Tal vez podría indicarte el camino.

Primer Error. No sabía ni siquiera el nombre del lugar donde ahora vivía, así que menos iba a saber de direcciones por esa zona de la ciudad.

Pánico, no sabía qué responder.

-Habla niña, cuál es la dirección.

Mis ojos no podían creer que al mirar hacia la ventana del segundo piso, Tsunade estaba allí dispuesta a tirarse. El hombre comenzó a mirarme de manera sospechosa.

Segundo Error. Fui muy obvia al mirar insistentemente hacia la ventana. El hombre quiso saber qué era lo que yo miraba. Tsunade saltó y cuando cayó pude adivinar qué tan doloroso había sido, sin embargo no se quejó de nada y comenzó a correr.

Mis pies no se movían. -Desgraciada, eres una de sus cómplices, voy a llamar a la policía_. _El hombre me miró con odio y entró a su casa rápidamente.

Era la oportunidad, comencé a correr y a lo lejos veía los cuerpos de Tsunade y Sasuke que también corrían. Creo que por los nervios corrí más rápido de lo normal, cuando llegué al auto ellos me esperaban con la puerta abierta.

El camino hacia el cementerio fue mucho más corto, tal vez la mitad del tiempo, ya que Sasuke conducía como un demonio. Dejamos el auto donde lo habíamos encontrado, y aunque me parecía razonable pedir descansar un poco, empezamos la corrida de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Tsunade comenzó a quejarse de todo lo que no se había quejado en el camino.

-Me duele un poco cuando camino.

Admiré su esfuerzo porque si decía que le dolía caminar, no me imagino qué pasaba si corría.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Naruto que ya estaba en casa. Al parecer su jornada laboral había sido sencilla y corta, o tal vez era una recompensa porque ya había estado trabajando en el día.

-Fue una idiotez mía – se disculpó la rubia – cuando estaba en la sala tumbé algo de vidrio sin querer, estaba muy oscuro, un hombre se despertó por el ruido y bajó a ver qué pasaba, pero pude esconderme. Cuando tocaron la puerta, que supuse que era la ayuda de Sasuke, aproveché para subir al segundo piso y encontré una ventana que estaba abierta. No tenía otra salida.

Naruto asentía con cada frase de la rubia.

-Fue Sakura quien tocó la puerta, pensé que ella le parecería más confiable – dijo el pelinegro.

Naruto y la rubia me sonrieron y por primera vez me había sentido menos incómoda. Por lo menos había servido para algo.

-Pude distraerlo muy poco tiempo, después quedé en shock.

-No te quites los méritos Sakura, mira que finalmente nada pasó – dijo el rubio.

-Pero no me parece que fue tan grave. No sé por qué corríamos tan rápido, él ni siquiera salió detrás de nosotros, sólo fue al teléfono a llamar a la policía. Mi comentario terminó con el ambiente amable que había. Sus caras volvieron a ponerse serias.

-¿Por qué crees que corríamos? ¿Para que el señor no nos atrapara? – dijo Tsunade. Escuchamos las sirenas de la policía pasar por nuestra calle.

Esa era la explicación.

-Si caminamos lentamente y sin prisa nos encontramos con ellos.

-Son muy rápidos, hay una estación de policía aquí cerca.

-Sí, esa estación apareció porque los habitantes de este sector comenzaron a quejarse de los robos que había todos los días.

-Definitivamente ya no hay tranquilidad en este lugar_ – _dijo el pelinegro. Y comenzaron a reírse por lo irónico de sus comentarios. Toda la culpa era de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>


	5. Intruso

**Capítulo 5: Intruso **

No había nadie en casa. En una mesa estaba una nota que decía _Ve a la tienda y compra algunas cosas, en el cajón hay algo de dinero. _Hace unos días atrás habían accedido a mi petición de ayudar con algunos deberes de la casa ya que ellos eran bastantes malos en el arte de mantener un lugar aseado y ordenado. Cuando estaba en mi casa mi habitación era un lugar parecido pero les hice esta propuesta con tal de sentir que podía ayudar un poco.

Uno de esos deberes sería traer la comida y las cosas que necesitaran del supermercado, era una gran ayuda para ellos porque evitaban al máximo esos lugares donde se concentran muchas personas.

Salí de la casa con una ropa sencilla, sin tomar un baño, el supermercado estaba cerca y no tardaría mucho. Entré y sentí la mirada de muchas personas, me imagino que se preguntaban si era nueva en el barrio pues nunca me habían visto. Estaba tranquilamente escogiendo los alimentos que más o menos ya distinguía que comían ellos y me encuentro frente a frente con el señor de la casa de aquel día en el que tuve que tocar la puerta y hacerme pasar por una niña perdida, no podía evitar sentirme incómoda en ese momento y él me miró fijamente como si me conociera. Lo más inteligente sería actuar de manera normal pero no sabía si lo estaba logrando.

Pagué rápidamente toda la compra y llegué a mi nueva residencia casi que temblando, pensé que todavía estaba sola pero cuando entro veo a Temari en la sala pensando sobre algo importante. Me mira con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-No… no lo estoy… es solo que… me da un poco de miedo salir y ser descubierta.

-Já, miedo deberíamos tener nosotros que somos perseguidos y buscados. ¿Tú por qué tendrías que tener miedo?

-Ya fui cómplice de ustedes una vez… y… puedo tener problemas.

Me miró como si estuviera hablando tonterías, restándole importancia a mi preocupación y me pidió que le mostrara la factura de las compras. Siempre había sentido que Temari era la que menos me quería en esa casa y no sería feliz hasta sacarme.

-Muéstrame el dinero que sobró_. _Saqué de mi pantalón lo restante y se lo entregué. - Pues bien, parece que no has robado nada. Todos parecen confiar plenamente en ti, pero a mí no me convences del todo – sentenció y se fue.

Eso de estar vigilándome para ver si no he robado nada de su casa mientras ella ha hecho quién sabe qué cosas en su vida… es puro y total cinismo.

Pero yo seguía preocupada por la mirada de aquel hombre, entré a mi habitación y no era solo Temari la que había llegado, el pelinegro estaba recostado sobre mi cama y cuando me vio nada cambió, seguía ahí.

- Mmm… creo que este es el lugar que me corresponde_. _Él alzó una ceja y rió. - Yo vivo aquí, puedo acostarme y estar donde yo quiera.

_-_ Pero… me gustaría recostarme un rato.

- Pues ven y acuéstate aquí, hay espacio para los do_s – _dijo corriéndose un poco para la pared que daba contra la cama y darme espacio.

Yo quedé sorprendida y el volvió a reír, le encantaba molestar aunque siempre estuviera tan serio. Se levantó dispuesto a irse. Pero yo lo detuve pensando que de pronto podía decirle acerca de mi preocupación.

_Sasuke…_

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre.

Volteó para mirarme esperando que yo siguiera hablando. Creo que en el fondo pudo haberse sorprendido de que lo llamara por primera vez.

-Hace un momento salí a comprar el mercado y me encontré con el señor de ese día, y creo que pudo reconocerme.

Analizó la situación por unos segundos. ¿Te fijaste si te siguió?

_No… no lo sé_. – respondí avergonzada por mi falta de cautela. Él alzó los hombros como si no fuera nada importante y se acercó hacía a mí, solo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. No te preocupes Sakurita… yo estaba horrorizada por su cercanía… si intenta hacer algo buscaremos la forma de hacerlo callar…

Cerca era más atractivo de lo que ya me parecía antes, pero pensar que tanta belleza se combinaba con tanta maldad me asustaba.

Temari pasaba por la puerta en ese momento y abrió sus ojos al vernos tan juntos, no podía ser casualidad, ella estaba cerca tratando de escuchar algo.

A Sasuke no le importó y ni siquiera la miró cuando salió, pero ella entró con enojo y cerró la puerta quedando más solas que nunca.

-Escúchame niña aparecida… Sasuke me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca he logrado que me ponga atención, y no quiero que tú lo hagas más difícil. Si no quieres problemas conmigo espero que no te vuelva a encontrar tan cerca de él.

* * *

><p>Mi curiosidad cada día crecía más y quería saber todo sobre ellos, tener la oportunidad de conocerlos algún día, pero eso no sería posible, si lo intento a lo mejor tratan de matarme.<p>

Pero yo me sentía como en una película de detectives y ya conocía algunas cosas de la rutina de los habitantes de esa casa, hoy era viernes, y era seguro que todos saldrían.

Buscaría la forma de ver por lo menos cómo es ese lugar por dentro.

* * *

><p>Noche.<p>

El momento de más tensión para la _familia. _Y viernes, para ajustar.

Los viernes y los sábados son los días de más acción. La gente sale y deja sus casas solas, salen en sus autos, motos, van de rumba, llevan billeteras con dinero. _El mundo expuesto para ellos._

Reunión en la sala. Llegan los otros que no había visto en todo el día, salen y desaparecen por horas, otros días simplemente no salen.

Viernes… hay que sacar todo el provecho.

Es asqueroso - dijo el pelinegro con cierto malestar. Todos entendieron a qué se refería menos yo.

Sasuke, no te quejes, es bonita y está loca por irse a la cama contigo – dijo Gaara, pero su amigo no respondió. El comentario también molestó a Temari. Ella siempre mostraba abiertamente que sentía celos por cualquier mujer que se acercara a él.

Vuelvo a insistir – dijo la rubia, Sakura debería acompañarme esta noche.

Yo estoy de acuerdo, no puede quedarse toda la vida haciendo las compras y lavando los platos, tiene que hacer algo más – apoyó Neji.

Hablen todo lo que quieran, ella no va a ir – respondió el pelinegro. Temari se enfadó. _Deja de protegerla, ¿acaso te gusta o qué?_

- No más celos Temari, ME FASTIDIAS. Ella es menor de edad, todavía tiene 17. Contigo no pasa nada, eres una prostituta mayor de edad, con ella nos llegarían problemas. La rubia pareció entender y no insistió más. Pensé que Sasuke trababa de defenderme pero al parecer solo es por mi edad, ¿eso quiere decir que al cumplir 18 él los apoyaría también?

- Yo creo que ella debería quedarse hoy cuidando la casa, es un día pesado_ – _habló otra de las chicas y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. Ya que no estaba en los planes de hoy, me retiré y dejé que hablaran de sus temas importantes.

Después de una hora aproximadamente algunos ya se habían ido y otros seguían arreglándose, Tenten y Temari estaban juntas frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero maquillándose, pasaban de tener unos 20 años a parecer mujeres más adultas de 30.

Sasuke estaba encerrado en su habitación, escuché el agua por lo que supuse que se estaba bañando y a los pocos minutos salió, en realidad no necesitaba nada para cambiar su imagen, él siempre se veía bien en cualquier momento del día. Vestía jean, camisa y chaqueta. A pesar de las condiciones en las que supongo que tuvo que vivir para llegar a robar, tenía un aura de grandeza y su imagen coincidía con un chico de familia clase alta, cualquiera que lo ve por la calle no se imaginaría las cosas que hace para sobrevivir.

Con sus manos jugaba con un paquetico pequeño que por su material (aluminio) pude adivinar qué era. Él se percató de mi mirada y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Saldría con preservativos.

- Algún día tendremos que sentarnos a conversar sobre algunas cosas – dijo sorprendiéndome, nunca mostraba interés por hablar con nadie. También fue su despedida, siguió derecho hasta la puerta y se fue sin responder al _Chaaaaao Saaasukeee cuídaaate muuucho _dicho por Temari. Me gustaba ver cómo continuamente, por no decir siempre, la ignoraba, pero luego me vino la molestia sensación de pensar que saldría con una mujer y que con ella haría ciertas cosas.

* * *

><p>Es la 1 am aproximadamente y no logro dormir. Me acuesto en la cama con la ilusión de cerrar los ojos pero no es posible, nada me entretiene, ni siquiera la televisión, aunque en realidad nunca he sido fanática de ella. No lo quiero aceptar pero en el fondo estoy preocupada. ¿Acaso me importa la vida de ellos? Es como si quisiera que todo saliera bien cuando sé perfectamente las cosas que deben estar haciendo. Por alguna razón, los espero a todos de vuelta y si alguno algún día tiene que pagar por todos los males hechos espero que sea en una cárcel y no con la muerte directamente.<p>

En esta casa las ventanas por lo general permanecen cerradas y con cortinas oscuras, impidiendo cualquier contacto con su interior, no sé si era una regla rota pero aproveché que estaba sola para mirar un poco hacia afuera. Después de un rato me retiré pensando que no sería bueno estar tanto tiempo ahí y que alguien me pudiera ver, aunque parecía un barrio tan tranquilo que casi nunca se ven a los vecinos y no tengo que adivinar por qué.

Por fin empecé a sentir sueño y dejé la ventana abierta pensando que no sería malo dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco a la casa.

* * *

><p>Mis padre han estado dormidos desde hace horas, aprovecho la situación y salgo de mi casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Afuera hace frío, no es normal salir a esta hora a la calle, cualquiera en este barrio sabe que es peligroso, y yo podría tener problemas si se enteran de mis intenciones.<p>

La casa de ellos está a todo el frente, eso es lo que siempre me ha permitido observar más de cerca que cualquiera. Viernes, como era costumbre, todos estaban por fuera, había estado pendiente hasta estar totalmente seguro que nadie estaría en la casa. Un lugar misterioso, jamás abren las ventanas ni se asoman por ellas, pero fue toda una sorpresa cuando una ventana del costado de la casa se encontraba levemente abierta. No era muy alta y con el apoyo de algo sería fácil subir hasta ella. Después de varios intentos logré alcanzarla y ya me encontraba en todo el marco de una ventana de la casa de _ellos. _Con mucho cuidado termino de abrir la ventana. Los nervios me invaden pero es una curiosidad que he tenido toda la vida y si no hacía esto nunca iba a descubrir lo que quería.

Es más o menos lo que me imaginaba: Un lugar frío, con una energía extraña, pocos enseres, muebles viejos, alguna que otra decoración y una mesa para comer, en un rincón había otra mesa con fotos de diferentes personas. Una de las habitaciones permanecía cerrada. Camino con cuidado porque aunque sé que no hay nadie cualquier indicio podría ser peligroso.

Me llena de emoción poder ver cada una de las habitaciones pero cuando comienzo el recorrido veo que una chica está durmiendo en su cama, es la misma que vi el otro día entrando lo que no sabía era que sería una nueva inquilina. Me pongo nervioso sin saber qué hacer, si se despierta y me ve podría llamar a sus amigos y yo tendría muchos problemas. Mientras pensaba cómo salir de ahí sin hacer ruido ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró más asustada de lo que yo parecía estar. Gritó y luego se tapó la boca por el ruido causado. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama cambió a una actitud de defensa.

-QUIÉN ERES TÚ – dijo con agresividad. CÓMO ENTRASTE.

Yo permanecía callado sin saber qué responder. - QUIÉN ERES TÚ – volvió a preguntar, parecía estar enojándose.

-Yo… soy… un vecino de ustedes – dije nerviosamente. Pero no me creyó, me miró con desconfianza. Qué hago, qué hago, qué les voy a decir a ellos se preguntaba así misma caminando desesperadamente por la habitación. Sacó de un cajón una especie de navaja y me apuntaba de forma muy inocente.

-NADIE PUEDE ENTRAR ACÁ, ELLOS NO ME DIJERON QUE ALGUIEN VENÍA… NO, NO TE PUEDO DEJAR IR – se contradecía a sí misma - TÚ SABES ALGO… TENGO EL DEBER DE DECIRLES. Parecía pelear con una confusión mental. Sorpresivamente me agarró de la camisa y me entró de forma brusca hasta el baño, cerró la puerta y con su propio cuerpo impedía mi salida.

-ESTÁ SECUESTRADO HASTA QUE ELLOS LLEGUEN, NO SÉ QUIÉN SEAS PERO COMETISTE UN ERROR GRAVE AL ENTRAR.

Sakura trataba de comportarse como una criminal experta, pero su inteligencia falló, pensó cómo diablos aquel chico había entrado a su casa y recordó que la única manera posible sería por una ventana. ¡QUÉ TONTA!, ellos siempre decían que jamás las abriera. Fui hasta ella y efectivamente se encontraba abierta del todo, por ahí entró, pero dejé a su secuestrado el camino libre y éste salió tranquilamente del baño.

-NO TE ESCAPES – gritó con intenciones de perseguirme, pero yo me quedé quieto sin moverme. Ella se sorprendió. Un poco más calmado traté de hablar.

-He vivo durante años en la casa del frente, y quienes viven en esta casa son un misterio para mí. He pasado meses vigilando sus comportamientos.

Sakura pensó que se trataba de una broma, a lo mejor era un detective o alguien de la policía que los estaba investigando, pero luego miró su figura y era algo absurdo, este chico no pasaba de los 16 años.

-Tengo 15 años, si eso es lo que te preguntas. Ella pareció tranquilizarse pero no soltó la navaja de su mano. Se veía inexperta con un objeto para cortar a alguien.

-Esto es de película… Qué haré contigo.

-Yo solo quiero saber algo de sus vidas, prometo que no diré nada. Sakura abrió los ojos, este niño se estaba arriesgando a muchas cosas. - ¡NO! cómo piensas eso, no tienes que saber nada… no juegues con cosas graves… si ellos llegan y te ven te matarán… si los dejo ir los estaría… engañando – pronunció con esfuerzo, sorprendida de tener ese sentimiento de fidelidad hacia ellos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos quería…

La puerta de la casa se abrió y entró Temari con los tacones en la mano, se veía cansada y agotada. - ME DUELEN LOS PIES – se quejó agresivamente pensando que no había nadie y que Sakura estaba dormida, tiró los zapatos hacia una pared y entró…

Fulminó a la pelirrosa con la mirada. - QUIÉN ES EL Y QUE HACE AQUÍ – gritó con furia, sacó una navaja de su falda y se tiró sin control sobre ellos. CÁLMATE gritaba Sakura tratando de salvarse, los dos recibieron algunas cortadas en los brazos.

-QUE TE CALMES – gritó Sakura reteniendo sus brazos con la fuerza que ella no creía tener.

-APROVECHAS PARA TRAER GENTE CUANDO NO ESTAMOS, ¡MALDITA BASTARDA! NO SABES LO QUE HACES.

-TEMARI DÉJAME HABLAR POR FAVOR. La rubia pareció calmarse por un momento.

-Mejor así.

La rubia escuchó lo que el chico tenía por decir y lo tomó de su camisa hasta sacarlo de la casa. Sakura creyó que lo dejaría en la calle tirado pero para su sorpresa no había entrado de nuevo. Temía por la suerte del chico pero no se atrevía a asomarse para mirar.

Ahora menos que quería dormir, estaba intranquila por lo que podía pasar después. Temari (como todos) tenía un carácter muy fuerte, ya solo me faltaba confirmarlo. Un poco de sangre comenzaba a salir de mis heridas, me dolían mucho, me puse una blusa manga larga para que no fueran visibles si los otros llegaban, obviamente preguntarían que había pasado. Mi vida y mi suerte están dependiendo de la decisión de Temari en este momento, pero si me escapo me convierto en su enemiga por todas las cosas que sé de ellos, no dudarían en buscarme.

Alguien entró, para mi sorpresa no era Temari, seguía afuera con el chico quién sabe haciendo qué, me asusté más por él.

-_Sasuke_ – dije todavía muy nerviosa.

-Qué haces despierta – respondió sin mirarme. Se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos y todo esto lo dejaba en cualquier parte.

-Ya… voy a dormir… dije tratando de evadir algún tipo de conversación. Caminé hacia mi habitación, pero él notó mi nerviosismo y me siguió.

- POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN NERVIOSA – exigió una respuesta. Yo me metí en mi cama sin responder y él se quedó parado frente a la cama esperando que yo hablara. Pero yo estaba tan asustada por su reacción que no era capaz de decirle. Lo miro, se ve cansado, aprovecho para cambiar el tema y preguntar por algo que quería saber.

¿Cómo te fue? Se burló de mi pregunta pero después volvió a ponerse serio. _No me cambies el tema. _Creo que era muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar esas cosas, él pensaría que a mí no me importaba.

_- Bien… hice lo que tenía que hacer y regresé. _

Yo me quedé callada, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

_-_ ¿Me puedo sentar_?_ – preguntó como un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso. Yo me reí, no se lo puedo negar, es su casa y puede dormir en esta cama si quiere.

- No lo hago por gusto, ella es insoportable, pero es un buen negocio. Me sorprendió, fui directo y sin rodeos. Hoy tuve sexo con ella, si es lo que quieres saber.

Solo faltaba que él lo confirmara. – _¿Y hace cuánto estás en todo eso?_

-Unos meses… ya falta poco.

-¿Qué harás con ella?

-Después lo vas a saber.

Avergonzada por mi atrevimiento dejé de preguntar, pero no sé en qué momento mi boca habló sin pensar y… _Supongo que para ti no fue muy difícil conquistarla._

Que había hecho. Aumentaría más el ego que me imaginaba que ya tenía. Volvió a sonreír, sus sonrisas eran leves pero burlonas.

-No lo fue… ella me perseguía desde hace mucho tiempo, luego nos enteramos de su situación económica.

Yo solo asentí, qué opinión iba a decirle… nada. Era un desalmado sin sentimientos que solo buscaba sacarle dinero a esa pobre mujer.

Eres peligroso… creo que… lo eres más que todos… Él se sorprendió por mi honestidad pero no le molestó, al contrario lo tomó como un orgullo.

-Así he sido siempre, es mi forma de vivi_r – _dijo mirando hacia un punto fijo como si estuviera recordando algo, luego volteó a mirarme_. -Pero puedo ser muy bueno si quiero_… su mirada fija hacía estremecer a cualquiera y no soporté mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

Empezó a detallarme, su mirada fue directo hacia cada parte de mi cuerpo, empezando desde mi rostro hasta abajo. Yo sorprendida por su indiscreción me cubrí con una de las cobijas, pero él no mostró ningún arrepentimiento, lo hacía con gusto.

_- Estás bien para tener 14 años_. Yo volteé los ojos quejándome de su idiotez. _Tengo 17 años, no 14_. ¿Qué quería decir con estar bien?

- Lo sé, pero creo que todavía eres un poco inocente, me gustaría saber en qué cosas específicamente.

Congelada, inmóvil, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. Se divertía con la situación, le gustaba intimidarme.

- Duérmete… dijo saliendo de la habitación. Tan poco amable como siempre, pero creo que trataba de serlo conmigo.

Se encontró con Temari, que al parecer había acabado de entrar, entonces recordé lo que pasó. Pensé que le contaría pero escuché una puerta que se cerró con fuerza, una vez más el saludo efusivo de la rubia había sido ignorado.

* * *

><p><strong>No actualizaba desde el 2011.<strong>

**Recomiendo leer la historia desde el principio. **


	6. Juntos

**Capítulo 6: Juntos.**

* * *

><p>No los he visto en todo el día, pero tienen la costumbre de aparecer y desaparecer repentinamente, Neji y Temari ahora estaban sentados en el mueble de la sala, ellos dos son quienes más me intimidan, cuando están los otros me siento de alguna forma más "protegida". Al parecer lo que les preocupaba era yo, pues se quedaron callados cuando me vieron.<p>

-¿Tienes algo para contarnos princesita? Me desagrada que me llamen así, yo no era una princesita.

-No tengo que contarte nada, porque Temari ya lo hizo – respondí obviando la pregunta. Creo que al peli castaño no le gustó mi respuesta. – Pero te estoy pidiendo que me lo cuentes, con tus palabras – dijo muy seriamente. Básicamente, hace unos días entró un chico a la casa, el viernes, mientras ustedes no estaban, dijo que vive al frente y que tiene cierta curiosidad sobre sus vidas. - ¿Básicamente? – dijo Neji sorprendido por mi indiferencia, ¿Te parece muy normal que una persona ajena entre a nuestra casa así como si nada? Poco a poco estaba más alterado. – Cuando ella no estaba, no pasaban esas cosas. Increíble que alguien entre y ella no se dé cuenta, que ineptitud – interrumpió la rubia. Yo comenzaba a colapsar del susto que sentía, estaba sola con ellos dos, habían pasado dos días desde eso y nadie dijo nada.

Ellos notaron cómo me sentía y sonrieron mirándose ambos. – Ya lo sabemos y ya hablamos de esto. Tomamos una decisión. – Y el chico no está muerto, si es lo que te preocupa, yo le perdoné la vida – dijo Temari a punto de estallar en risa.

Volvieron a reírse cuando vieron que me había quitado ese gran peso de encima, seguramente lo sabían por mi rostro que pasó de estar asustado a un suspiro de alivio. Es la primera vez que los veo reír por lo general todos son muy serios, y ellos especialmente lo son conmigo. Pero si no le hicieron nada, ¿entonces qué pasara con él?

Neji leyó mi mente. – Digamos que ya no serás la más nueva del grupo. Sorprendida por lo que me imaginaba que quería decir dije torpemente. O sea que… él también vivirá aquí. – Claro que no – dijo de forma agresiva. Era tan sencillo alborotar su mal genio. - Esto no es un hotel, ni tampoco un lugar al que la gente puede venirse a vivir cuando quiere. Evidentemente lo decía por mí. – Bueno, tú fuiste una excepción.

Temari continuó hablando. – Él nos servirá de informante, será nuestros ojos.

– DESDE AFUERA – recalcó Neji.

-Cada vez involucran más personas, ahora somos dos más, y se supone que eso es lo que no deberían hacer. Momento incómodo por mis palabras.

- Contigo no hay nada que hacer, te metiste en esto y no te dejaríamos libre por todo lo que sabes, y el otro muchachito también es culpa tuya… que entró a esta casa por tu incompetencia. Por la ventana, ¡JÁ! – dijo la rubia. Al mejor estilo de los ladrones.

Neji estaba molesto. - Ahora somos unas almas caritativas que adoptamos a cualquiera que nos encontremos. Es absurdo, pero fue la decisión de todos.

-Hazte amiguita de él, se pueden necesitar en cualquier momento. Son dos contra nosotros, cualquier error será castigado – sentenció finalmente Temari y se fue detrás de su amigo que ya se había ido sin decir nada más.

Pasaba la mayor parte de los días sola. Algunos venían en la tarde para comer algo y volvían a irse, parecían estar haciendo algo importante por el cansancio que tenían. _Crímenes, qué más._

En el poco tiempo que estaban discutían entre ellos, yo era invisible, no me preguntaban nada y ni me determinaban, había algo que causaba tensión. Entre sus conversaciones mencionaban a Sasuke.

Sasuke… era el que menos se mantenía en casa. Llegaba tarde en la noche y cuando despertaba en la mañana ya no estaba. ¿Lo extraño? Sí, un poco, él medianamente me conversaba, el rubio Naruto me saludaba efusivamente, Gaara me saludaba, los otros…

Me imagino que su intención no es hacer vida social conmigo.

Todo esto tiene que ver con su ¿novia… esposa? Podía pasar horas meditando sobre su posible vida. Y me causaba "curiosidad" todo lo que pasaba con esa mujer. Digo curiosidad por qué no creo que en realidad solo sea eso. Tuve un novio a los 15 años y con él perdí la virginidad, pero todo muy superficial y no se convirtió en nada importante. Desde entonces me aburría pensar en relaciones y tampoco me interesaba en nadie más. Pero él… él es un imán, un punto brillante que quieres salir corriendo detrás de él y descubrir qué es. Todo su enigma, su misterio y su físico evidentemente. Sasuke parecía sacado de una revista, los otros chicos también son atractivos pero él los supera con grandeza.

Es una lástima que no se encuentre por aquí, porque tiene que estar… con otra persona.

Aprovecho la soledad y salgo de la casa, permanecía encerrada y ya me estaba aburriendo, no sé qué tanto les guste la idea pero era necesario.

Me da miedo pensar que ya me sienta algo "acostumbrada" a estar con ellos, tal vez es más sano buscar un lugar para vivir en alguna casa de un familiar o amigo pero soy sincera conmigo misma: Eso sería mucho menos interesante. Y a mi propia casa no puedo ir, no tengo cómo entrar, no tengo llaves. Aunque por otro lado también tengo que pensar en las consecuencias horribles de estar metiéndome en un juego de suspenso totalmente real.

Mis padres vuelven en algunas semanas, en un mes o un poco más. No es tanto tiempo, puedo aguantar.

Salgo a la calle principal después de caminar varias cuadras. Hace rato no veía a tanta gente, carros pasando y mucho comercio. El barrio donde ahora vivo siempre, la mayor parte del tiempo, se encuentra totalmente vacío. Las personas salen por lo necesario y entran rápidamente a sus casas, y es muy evidente por qué. _Viven asustados._

Toshima: Un bus con estas letras se estacionó cerca de la calle donde estaba a recoger algunas personas. ¡AHÍ VIVO YO! Reaccioné luego de unos segundos. En mi pantalón todavía tengo un poco de dinero por el día que trabajé en ese bar y me monté sin pensarlo. Sería un viaje largo, esto me hizo asustar, no sé qué puedan pensar cuando lleguen y no me encuentren en casa. Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo, tengo una buena justificación.

* * *

><p>-En dos semanas será la boda, Sasuke – sentenció la mujer. ¡AH! QUÉ FELICIDAD, por fin estaré felizmente casada contigo.<p>

Odiaba su personalidad extravagante y extrovertida, fue todo un martirio soportarla estos meses.

-Sí, que bueno – dije tratando de mostrar emoción, pero era imposible.

- Ya he estado organizando algunos preparativos. Solo me falta elegir el vestido y.. blah blah, Sasuke no escuchaba lo que decía.

- Entonces en dos semanas nos vemos, adiós.

Salí por la puerta de su casa pero ella me lo impidió. – Siempre tan frío… no entiendo cómo pude enamorarme de ti.

_Yo tampoco lo entiend_o.

-Quédate un poco más… por favor.

-¿MÁS? Ya pasé suficientes días aquí, creo que será bueno para los dos separarnos estas dos semanas.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza para hacerle entender que no quería que me siguiera.

Tengo una necesidad urgente de llegar a mi casa, no me gusta alejarme tantos días y no enterarme de nada de lo que pasa, y menos sabiendo que ella está allá. _Ojala Naruto y Gaara la estén cuidando._

Cuando empiezo a estar cerca de mi casa las personas pasan rápidamente por mi lado, bajan la mirada cuando me miran o incluso cambian de calle. _Imbéciles, si quisiera hacerles algo ya lo hubiera hecho._ Pero no le doy importancia y sigo mi camino como si nada pero me detengo instantáneamente cuando veo que en la cuadra donde está mi casa hay un grupo de policías hablando con los vecinos.

* * *

><p>-Sakura ven aquí.<p>

Termino de verme en el espejo y no todavía no lo creo. Algunas lágrimas salen de mis ojos.

Me había sentenciado yo misma. Podía escapar pero ellos me buscarían el resto de mi vida.

_Hoy no me iba a salvar._

Era Temari quien me llamaba, que estaba sentada junto a Neji. Naruto también estaba presente, pero lejos de ellos, como si no compartiera la decisión. Cuando el rubio vio la forma en la que estaba vestida y maquillada me miró con angustia.

-Hoy no te acepto pataletas de niña pequeña, hoy no te escapas Sakurita.

-Recuerda que…

Ya sabía lo que iba a decir "estás involucrada y si te vas te conviertes automáticamente en una enemiga". Y como lo supuse, Neji volvió a repetirlo por décima vez.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Al parecer Neji no había notado la presencia del rubio y cuando escuchó su voz se enfureció y fue hacia él.

-No te metas Naruto, es asunto de Temari y yo.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando éste sacó toda su fuerza y lo impulsó contra el piso. Sorpresa total. Jamás había visto a Naruto con ese carácter, solía ser el más tranquilo de todos.

-No es asunto de ustedes dos. NO ROMPAS LAS REGLAS NEJI, NO TIENES LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA. Gaara, las otras chicas y yo no estamos de acuerdo… y… Sasuke… sé que tampoco. Esto lo último lo dijo mirando específicamente a Temari. Luego sonrió, pero ésta se le borró de sus labios cuando fue él quien cayó al suelo por un golpe del otro.

Temari también se enojó y empezó a gritar. – MALDITOS, QUÉ LES PASA A TODOS. Acabas de pegarle a tu amigo de ha ce años solo por esta arrimada desconocida. ¿Por qué la defienden tanto maldita sea?

Pero todos se quedan intactos cuando el pelinegro salió por la puerta de una habitación.

¿Cómo podía estar en su habitación, si hace días no venía a la casa? No lo comprendía.

No le importó que Naruto siguiera en el piso, que se hubieran golpeado… que Temari tuviera cara de histérica. Se quedó estático mirándome como si reprochara todo lo que veía.

-¿Qué han hecho con ella?

…

-¿QUÉ HAN HECHO CON ELLA? – volvió a repetir alterándose y ayudó a su amigo Naruto a levantarse del suelo.

-Sauske yo intenté…

-Naruto, no es contigo. Sé que no podrías estar involucrado en esto. Pero estos dos…

-Hace unos días se escapó y se perdió todo el día. Estuvo por su casa y luego volvió como si nada. No sabemos qué hizo Sasuke, es muy sospechoso. – dijo Temari desesperadamente tratando de que él le diera la razón.

-No me escapé… yo volví. Me encontré con personas conocidas pero no revelé nada. No saben con quiénes ni en dónde estoy. Lo prometo. – respondí tratando de defenderme.

-¿Y por qué no te quedaste por allá de una vez? ¿Para qué vuelves?

…

No respondí nada.

¿Fue mi imaginación o Sasuke sonrió levemente? Pero no le duró mucho ya que volvió a ponerse serio y dijo: ¿Por qué la tienen vestida como una asquerosa prostituta?

-¿Asquerosa prostituta? – dijo Temari con los sentimientos lastimados más que nunca. Te recuerdo que todas en esta casa nos prostituimos, pero el parecer ella está exenta de hacerlo.

-Para ella no aplican las mismas normas. Vive aquí pero NO es igual que nosotros.

-¿Pero qué demonios te sucede Sasuke? Si ella no es como nosotros, entonces no debe estar aquí. ¿Y que Temari salga todas las noches a acostarse con apestosos hombres es muy normal? Pero que ella lo haga al parecer sí está mal.

-¿Que ella lo haga? - pronunció con dificultad y luego me miró fijamente a los ojos. Comprendí que él esperaba una respuesta.

-NO, NO. No he sido prostituida… lo intentaron pero yo no permití que… - dije tratando de aclarar todo. Temari me interrumpió: - Hizo un escándalo, por su culpa llegó la policía y cerraron el lugar por prostitución de menores. Nos dejó a muchos sin trabajo.

-¿Y entonces para dónde pensabas llevarla hoy?

-Ya tengo trabajo en otro establecimiento.

Sasuke permaneció callado por algunos segundos y luego dijo:

-Sabía que aprovecharían que yo no estaba para aprovecharse de ella. Y como todavía estoy muy ocupado con todo esto del estúpido matrimonio, Sakura y yo viviremos estos días por fuera.

Casi caigo desmayada al suelo por sus retorcidas palabras pero luego reaccioné cuando Temari estaba casi que encima de mí, afortunadamente Sasuke y Naruto la detuvieron sino me hubiera llevado el golpe de mi vida.

Temari, deja los celos- dijo el rubio riendo. El pelinegro lo miró y sonrió también.

-Cuando termine todo con aquella mujer volveremos. No esperó ni siquiera mi respuesta y ordenó recoger todas mis pertenencias en la maleta que había cargado desde el internado.

Entré a mi habitación casi que temblando del susto y guardaba las cosas con dificultad. Si viviendo con otras personas su presencia me intimidaba no me imaginaba cómo sería estar sola con él por unos días.

Me miré en el espejo y me volví a estremecer con mi imagen: Falda corta, blusa corta, botas altas, maquillaje exagerado. Pero a pesar de esa apariencia aterradora no pude evitar sonreír. Se preocupa por mí y por eso quiere sacarme de este lugar.

No había tiempo de cambiar de ropa ni pensar nada. Cargué mi pesada maleta al hombro y salí a la sala donde Neji y Temari estaban otra vez sentados juntos, en silencio, ella evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

Sasuke salió con una mochila también en su hombro y habló algunas cosas con Naruto.

-Diviértete amigo – dijo el rubio sonriendo. Luego miró a la rubia esperando su habitual expresión de fastidio pero ella estaba perdida mirando hacia un punto fijo.

_Ella estaba realmente enamorada de él, y seguramente desde hace mucho tiempo._

El pelinegro me hizo una seña para ir hacia su habitación y recordé que extrañamente por ahí había ingresado a la casa.

-Por cierto – dijo antes de salir – nuestros amigos estaban de visita. No salgan por la puerta principal.

El rubio fue el único que nos despidió.

Empecé a caminar detrás de él. En su habitación había una puerta que daba entrada a una nueva habitación muy grande. Estaba tan llena de cosas que era difícilmente caminar y me asusté cuando vi que en un estante ponían armas de todos los tipos. También tenía unas nuevas puertas que no me quería imaginar que guardaban y ahora comprendía por qué la magnitud de la casa desde afuera, y cuando entrabas no se notaba tanto.

- Si la policía entrara aquí... nuestra condena sería tan grande que el día que podamos estar libres ya estaríamos muertos. Miro a su cara esperando algún rastro de angustia pero todo lo contrario, tiene risa.

- ¿TIENES RISA? - pregunté asombrada por su actitud. ¿Te causa gracia? ¡Yo estoy más asustada que tú!

Volvió a reírse.

- Sakurita, cuando te acostumbras tanto a algo ya no te sorprende nada.

Llegamos a la puerta del final después de pasar cientos de obstáculos, casi todo un pasillo que mantenían escondido.

Hace un frío terrible, supongo que por la hora, 12 de la noche aproximadamente.

Me sorprendí cuando éste me agarró por la muñeca y empezó a correr cómo nunca había visto.

- Pero qué m...

- Tenemos que salir rápido, no sabemos qué clase de_ amigos_ pueden estar por aquí. Hablaba sin ninguna duda de los policías.

Cuando llegamos a la calle principal me soltó y se detuvo. -¿Seguro que no eres el hombre más rápido del mundo, Sasuke?

Sonrió. -He escapado tantas veces corriendo que podría hacerlo sin cansarme durante horas.

Yo estaba tratando de descansar un poco pero me agarró de nuevo y ya estábamos al otro lado de la calle en unos segundos. - Descansarás cuando estemos en un lugar seguro. Prepárate porque es lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>


	7. En la misma cama

**Capítulo 7: En la misma cama. **

* * *

><p>Caminamos en silencio. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo hemos estado así, pero a mí se me hace eterno. Él va en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo mojado y se ve tan tranquilo. Yo todo lo contrario, sigo cansada por todo lo que corrimos y preocupada por estar tan tarde en la calle.<p>

¿Pero qué miedos podría tener él? De pronto algún día puedo enterarme de alguno.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Siempre había detestado las personas que fumaban, en la casa todos lo hacían constantemente y tenía que soportarlo, él lo hacía muy pocas veces, por eso me sorprendió que sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo en este momento.

-¿Y qué tanto te gusta fumar? – dije rompiendo el hielo de tanto tiempo de silencio.

-Muy poco, no estoy enviciado como los otros. Y no sé en qué momento me sentí con el permiso de hacerlo pero me acerqué a él y retiré suavemente el cigarrillo de su boca para después destrozarlo con el pie.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. – Oh, que exceso de confianza señorita. Luego sonrió y terminó de destrozarlo y patearlo lejos. -No lo necesito.

Seguimos el camino pero siento ganas de sentarme y parar por algunos minutos. Él no está de acuerdo y con un mínimo esfuerzo me vuelve a poner en pie. – No te quejes, ya vamos a llevar.

-Sasuke, ¿no era más fácil tomar un taxi o un autobús? Pero no, tú prefieres caminar por tiempo infinito.

-¡Sakura!- dijo un poco molesto. Me están buscando.

-Eso no era ninguna novedad. – Sí, ya lo sé.

-Han puesto avisos en la calle con mi foto. Antes sabían mi nombre, ahora publican mi cara.

-Ya entiendo, tenemos que escondernos de la gente. Él no respondió, claro que tenemos que escondernos, es demasiado obvio.

-Pero caminando alguien también te puede reconocer.

-¡JA! En el día sí, ¿pero cuántas personas has visto a esta hora fuera de su casa desde que salimos? Estamos en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, cualquiera que te encuentres no es nadie bueno.

_Gracias Sasuke por tu sinceridad, ahora me siento menos preocupada de lo que ya estaba. _

-¿Y falta mucho para llegar?

-Ya lo preguntaste varias veces. No, no falta mucho.

Ahora soy yo la que comienza a caminar más rápido por mi afán de llegar a algún lugar seguro, él se va quedando atrás. Cruzo hacia el lado derecho y me encuentro frente a frente con un hombre de no muy buena apariencia, los dos caminábamos tan rápido que chocamos uno contra el otro y grito del susto. Me tiró de forma agresiva hacia la pared y me tapó la boca con sus manos.

-Cállate, no hagas escándalos. Yo trataba de alejarme y gritar que me soltara pero era imposible. – No te haré nada, voy a soltarte pero quédate callada. La espalda me dolía por el golpe.

-Estúpida niña, por tus gritos puedes haber dañado mis planes. Sasuke apareció al instante y sus ojos se llenaron de furia cuando vio aquel hombre. ¿Se conocían? Tenían sus miradas fijas en el otro y pensé que en cualquier momento comenzarían a matarse entre ellos, pero el pelinegro pareció contener algo muy grande por dentro y llevándome con él nos alejamos.

Pero ya no está tranquilo, se ve desesperado, confundido, furioso, manda lejos todo lo que se le cruza en el suelo, yo no me atrevo a preguntar nada y simplemente sigo sus pasos. Al rato logramos llegar, muy cerca del lugar donde nos encontramos con ese hombre y muy similar al sector donde estábamos antes, no había mucha diferencia. La nueva casa estaba prácticamente vacía, un sofá en la sala y una mesa para comer, con dos habitaciones, muy pequeña a comparación de la otra.

Se sentó en el sofá y sin decirme nada seguía reflexionando consigo mismo, después como que recordó que yo también estaba ahí.

-Siéntate. Lo hice al otro extremo del sofá cuidando de no quedar demasiado cerca de él.

-Es posible que viva por aquí cerca.

-¿Quién? – pregunté confundida.

-Una vez preguntaste quién era alguien que estaba con nosotros en una foto.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, y tuvieron ganas de matarme.

-Fue asesinado por ese idiota y su pandilla. Lo hemos buscado durante años.

-Ahora comprendía todo, no respondí nada pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema pero fue el quien siguió hablando.

-Es la persona que más odio, bueno… además de alguien más. Nos quitó a un gran amigo de toda la vida.

-Sasuke, sé lo que piensas, pero no te metas en más problemas. Olvida que lo viste.

-¿Olvidalo? ¿Así tan fácil? No tengo el mismo corazón bondadoso que tú.

-Podrías intentarlo. Él se rio con todas sus fuerzas burlándose por de mí. – Ay Sakurita, somos de vidas tan distintas. Esto lo tienen que saber los otros.

-¿Y qué harán? – pregunté resignada sabiendo que era imposible convencerlo de lo contrario.

-No te preocupes, no te interesa, y levantándose del sofá entró a una de las habitaciones donde sorprendida vi que solo había una cama en toda la casa, la otra estaba totalmente vacía.

-¿Y… cómo vamos a dormir? – pregunté confundida. Él sonrió. – Solo hay una cama, podemos dormir juntos.

-¿Q…qué? No hablarás en serio. Pero él simplemente subió los hombros mostrando indiferencia como si no notara ningún problema. – No te preocupes, violador no soy. Y aunque en el fondo moría de ganas por aceptar su propuesta, preferí hacerle creer que estaba totalmente indignada y que mejor dormiría en el sofá.

-No creo que sea muy cómodo, después vas a querer pasarte para la cama.

Esa cama era un poco pequeña y tendríamos que dormir muy juntos el uno al otro para caber los dos. Era difícil para mí aceptar tanta confianza y tranquilidad. Él simplemente sonreía creyendo que más tarde le daría toda la razón. Luego, así como si nada, sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza, comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar con un pantalón corto para dormir.

-SASUKEEEEE. ¿No podías cerrar la puerta o por lo menos esconderte? Me retiré evitando ver su acto de exhibicionismo pero él salió y se ubicó en frente de mí.

-Duermes casi desnudo – dije nerviosamente dándome cuenta que todo el calor se me subía hasta la cabeza por su cercanía. – Bueno, creo que eres muy respetuosa y no creo que me mires de forma morbosa o pensando en otras cosas – respondió sonriendo.

Quiero que me trague la tierra por el momento tan incómodo. Momento que duró milenios para mí. – Duérmete – dijo sabiendo que ya me había torturado demasiado y entró a la habitación. Siempre son su sonrisa cínica en la cara.

Me cambio de ropa, me pongo una pijama infantil que he usado durante años y de mi maleta saco una pequeña almohada y una cobija que he cargado desde que estuve en el internado. Trato de acomodarme pero es imposible, el sofá es duro, es como si durmieras encima de cemento, además no puedo cerrar los ojos ni concentrarme en dormir por todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Él… está a unos pocos metros, y estoy invitada a dormir a su lado, y como si fuera poco, se semi-desnuda en toda mi cara causándole gracia. Estas dos semanas serían eternas para mí, y creo que he enloquecido ¿Quién acepta irse a vivir con un desconocido buscado por la policía, y que como me acabo de enterar, también tiene enemigos detrás? Él seguramente saldría en el día y yo tendría que quedarme sola pensando que ese hombre puede estar paseándose por ahí. Y claro que se irá porque tiene que… verse con ella. ¿Son celos? Quiero lograr imaginarme a esa mujer pero no puedo, solo sé que tiene dinero, y ese es su objetivo. ¿Eso me tranquiliza? Según él, su intención es solo esa y luego no sabrá nada de ella.

Solo falta esperar qué pasa con todo esto.

Maldito, tiene toda la razón. A los 10 minutos de estar recostada en este sofá ya siento un dolor terrible en la espalda y recuerdo que no hay nada más en esta casa, está totalmente desalojada. Pero no encuentro la manera de decirle que me dé un poco espacio para poder dormir un poco más cómoda.

Me paro en el marco de la puerta peleando con mi indecisión, y equivocada al creer que ya estaba dormido. – Sabía que vendrías. Me asusto por su repentino comentario.

– Creo que dormiré en el suelo. Lo escucho reírse por mi comentario poco creíble. – Yo te doy espacio aquí – dijo corriéndose un poco hacia el otro extremo. Yo me acerqué lentamente agradeciendo por la oscuridad para esconder mi enorme nerviosismo.

Los dos quedamos acostados boca arriba sin decir ni una sola palabra, estábamos totalmente juntos, si alguno se mueve mucho el otro podría caer directo al suelo.

Miré de reojo tratando de comprobar su estado y seguía con los ojos abiertos, para mí es imposible dormir así.

-Creo que haces demasiado ejercicio – dije rompiendo el incómodo silencio que me estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡JÁ! ¿Es lo que has estado pensando todo este tiempo?

-No… bueno sí, entre otras cosas.

-Sakura acaba de decirme que tengo buen cuerpo.

-SASUKEEEEEE, y olvidando el poco espacio que teníamos lo empujé y de no ser por su veloz reacción hubiera caído fuera de la cama.

-¿Has intentado tirarme al suelo? – dijo levantando la espalda de la cama para mirarme fijamente. Su rostro se llenó de furia y yo me asusté por su cambio de reacción.

-¿HAS INTENTANDO TIRARME AL SUELO? – dijo más fuerte montándose sobre mi cuerpo y sujetándome de los brazos. ¡ESTABA ENCIMA DE MÍ! Totalmente atemorizada por su opresión logró pronunciar. – Per…dón, no me hagas nada. Acerca su rostro al mío mirándome con enojo y después de unos segundos empieza a reírse, devolviéndose a su lugar.

¡SOLO ESTABA BROMEANDO! ¡ES UN IDIOTA!

-Esa ropa está muy bonita para una niña de 5 años.

Vuelvo y lo empujo riéndome también, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para lograr sacarlo de la cama.

-Eres muy creído, no era un piropo. Y casi me matas del susto.

-Sí es un piropo, acéptalo. Y… murmuró pensando sus palabras… yo no te haría daño a ti.

No pude evitar sonreír. – Sasuke, yo… te creo. Te agradezco que me hayas alejado de Temari y Neji. Ellos intentaron… bueno ya sabes, aun cuando los otros se interponían todo el tiempo.

-AHG –murmuró con rabia. Temari solo lo hace para enfurecerme, es una celosa perdida.

-Ella se muere por ti… se le nota tanto.

Pero no me interesa, todo el tiempo se lo demuestro.

-Sí, la ignoras todo el tiempo. Me da risa recordar las múltiples veces en las que la rechazó intencionalmente y ella se quedaba mirándolo con enojo.

-Pero ella ya no puede hacer nada, porque estamos solos. Se volteó hacia un lado quedando de nuevo muy cerca de mi rostro pero yo permanezco estática en la misma posición mirando hacia arriba. Soy incapaz de moverme o de hablar.

…

-¿Duermes conmigo y te da pena hablarme?

-N… no, de hecho… quisiera comentarte algo. Es sobre… ese hombre. Él frunció el ceño por mi cambio tema. – No te preocupes por él. ¿Te sientes bien aquí? – dijo cambiándolo rápidamente otra vez.

-Sí… me siento muy bien contigo… aquí.

-Por fin lo dices. Ahora puedes hablar.

Pero yo ya estaba en otro casi-desmayo por mi comentario tan atrevido. ¿Eso era lo que él quería escuchar?

¿Acaso nos estábamos confesando emociones todo el tiempo de una manera indirecta? Olvidé esos pensamiento y traté de esconder me nerviosismo para hablar de lo que me tenía preocupada.

-Me asusta que… hagas algo que no le guste a ese hombre y él…

-No, ya entiendo lo que te preocupa. Él no te hará nada, te lo aseguro yo.

-Pero también me da miedo que… pueda hacerte… algo a ti. ¿Pero qué me está pasando? Con estos comentarios salidos lo único que hago es aumentar más su ego.

-Sakurita está preocupado por mí.

-Ay Sasuke, es normal, yo no le deseo el mal a nadie.

-¿A nadie? Tengo a mi lado a la niña con el más lindo corazón.

-Tú también… tienes corazón después de todo. Me estás protegiendo.

Él se quedó callado, no tenía nada para contradecir, yo estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-¿En serio no odias a nadie?

...

No era tan limpia de corazón después de todo.

Flash Back

_-Así que tú eres Sakura Haruno._

_-Miren chicas, ¡tenemos una nueva!_

_Las otras empezaron a reírse._

_-Ehh, ¿puedo pasar? Quisiera organizar mis cosas._

_-¡Un momento! – respondió una deteniendo mi paso. ¿Creías que es así de fácil? ¿Qué vas a hacer para merecer dormir aquí?_

_-Es el lugar que me corresponde por derecho – dije desafiándola, dispuesta a entrar._

_-No te ganes enemigos desde tan temprano – dijo otra._

_-Yo diría que es bueno tenerla aquí – habló una voz nueva, la cual me lanzó fuertemente hacia adentro de la habitación. Vamos, acomódate, ya tienes donde dormir. Pero tendrás que seguir unas órdenes._

_-Por ahora quiero que limpies todo, que laves nuestra ropa, y cualquier cosa que necesitemos._

_Empecé a llorar, no aguantaba más. Al ver mis llantos, solo empezaron a burlarse entre ellas._

Fin flash back.

-CLARO QUE SÍ – grité con todas mis fuerzas y el pelinegro atractivo que estaba mi lado se asombró por mi reacción. - A ellas las odio con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Y quiénes son ellas?

-Sasuke, los días que estuve en ese internado fueron un infierno. ¡CÓMO OLVIDARLAS! Recuerdo perfectamente sus nombres: Ino y Karin, y también la directora de ese lugar. Luego recordé algo importante. - ¡Tengo un papel en el que anoté las direcciones de su casa y sus correos!

A Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos por mi repentina maldad. - ¿Y qué quieres hacer con eso?

-Nada malo exactamente – dije entendiendo sus intenciones. -Bueno tal vez… no estoy muy segura.

-Pero si están en un internado significa que no están en sus casas.

¡Qué estúpida, es muy obvio!

-Sí… entonces mejor lo olvido.

-Sakura, si te hicieron pasar un mal momento deben pagarlo. Es la ley de la vida.

-Yo no sería capaz… de hacerles algo. Hay gente peor que ellas, allá adentro hay un grupo que los reúne a todos en la noche y tratan mal a cierta persona. Es como un espectáculo.

-Sasuke parecía incrédulo con mi historia. Para cualquiera sería algo difícil de creer. – Por eso mismo, ¿no te gustaría darles una lección a ellos también? Llámalo justicia, si te parece mejor.

¿Su forma de pensar era razonable? No tenías que ser un criminal para hacerle pagar a alguien algo malo que te hizo. Es una sensación que tendría cualquier persona.

- No... no sé.

- Yo puedo ayudarte - dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma, a mí solo me causaba escalofríos.

- ¿AYUDARME? Sasuke... tu forma de solucionar las cosas me dan miedo.

- ¿Miedo? Estás durmiendo conmigo en este momento.

Lo había olvidado por instante, me dejé llevar por la conversación y al parecer mi nerviosismo se calmó un poco, pero ahora que él lo recordaba... !ESTABA SOLA, EN UNA CAMA, CON ÉL!

- Duermes con el demonio... - recalcó.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ <strong>


	8. Internados

**Capítulo 8: Internados. **

* * *

><p>-Pensé que ibas a dormir esta noche conmigo – dijo la mujer con tristeza. – Pero se me olvidaba que nunca tienes ningún detalle.<p>

_Entonces sin tan malo te parezco, para qué te vas a casar conmigo_ – pensaba él en su interior con desespero frecuentemente, cada vez que ella mostraba su inconformidad.

- Tengo que salir, después vuelvo.

- ¿Pero qué tienes que hacer a esta hora tan tarde? – exclamó la mujer con enojo. – SASUKE… ¿VAS A VERTE CON ALGUIEN?

Al pelinegro le molestaban sus berrinches y su interés por saberlo todo, y como era costumbre, sin importar cómo ella se estuviera sintiendo salió por la puerta de la casa grande y lujosa donde vivía. Esa zona quedaba muy lejos de la suya, y también del lugar donde había quedado de encontrarse con Sakura, pero él estaba acostumbrado a caminar de noche sin ningún temor, todavía tenía buen tiempo para llegar.

* * *

><p><em>Está loco, está loco, está loco – <em>se repetía todo el tiempo en su cabeza.

_No puedo creer que haya aceptado esto._

Se percató de cerrar la puerta con todos los seguros como él se lo recomendó. Ya le había advertido que el sector donde se encontraban no era nada sano, al principio él quiso evitar tener que decírselo pero era mejor mantenerla precavida. Tenía un camino descrito detalladamente, pensó que le sería fácil recordarlo, había ciertas calles que definitivamente debía evitar.

Respiró y tomó fuerzas. _Nada te va a pasar _– recordó sus palabras. Él parecía siempre tan seguro de lo que decía, como si todo pudiera controlarlo.

Las calles que estaba evitando eran las que se acercaban a aquélla donde se encontraron con ese hombre que Sasuke tanto odiaba. Los vecindarios se encontraban totalmente solos, esto la hacía asustar más, de noche nadie salía, la gente vivía atemorizada por la inseguridad y razón no les faltaba.

…

Voy tranquila, cuando ya he avanzado bastante comienzo a tranquilizarme, sentía que una fuerza interior me acompañaba, ¿acaso había aprendido algo de él? por alguna razón me sentía protegida porque confiaba en mi capacidad de cuidarme sola.

Nunca había sido tan arriesgada, en mi vida anterior siempre fui una persona muy casera, iba del colegio a la casa y de la casa al colegio, los fines de semana salía con mis amigas a cosas muy sencillas como cine o a una comida y volvía temprano a casa. Me mantenía bajo la sombra de mis padres y no me permitían hacer muchas cosas sola, pensaba que eso estaba bien y no me interesaba cambiarlo.

Mi situación actual era más interesante e impredecible, no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió involucrarme con gente peligrosa y llegar al punto de vivir con uno de ellos y aceptar un plan que podría traerme muchos problemas… solo él me motivó a quedarme, sus compañeros como Naruto y Gaara me trataron bien durante mi estadía pero él era la verdadera razón, sino ya habría salido corriendo.

Ya estaba totalmente tranquila caminando pensando miles de cosas pero escucho un ruido que al parecer está cerca de mí y trato de caminar más rápido sin la intención de mirar hacia atrás, el ruido son unos pasos que caminan detrás de mí y cuando intento escapar corriendo me alcanza y se para frente de mí.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

Sasuke se queda callado pero luego estalla y no puede parar de reírse. Las manos todavía me tiemblan por el desmayo que creí que iba a tener.

- Quiero matarte.

Él simplemente sigue riéndose.

- En serio voy a matarte. Acto seguido lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas y aunque estuvo a punto de caerse, mi intento fue fallido.

Deja de sonreír y frunce el ceño como expresión de malestar, me mira fijamente y la que iba a estar muerta al parecer sería yo, me agarra de los hombros con una fuerza extraordinaria. Le gustaba asustarme de esa manera, pero yo ya sabía que él es incapaz de hacerme algo. Me rio de él en su cara pero él mantiene firme la misma expresión por algunos segundos, luego comprendió que no lograba asustarme y me soltó con resignación.

- Soy una persona peligrosa, ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo indignado por mi falta de miedo.

- Muy peligrosa… excepto conmigo.

Él permaneció callado, no sé qué tan convencido y atrevido se podía haber escuchado mi comentario, sonrió pero no permitió que le ganara tan fácil.

- Oh… ¿crees que te tengo cariño o algo parecido? Yo no quiero muy fácilmente a nadie… Sakura.

Lo dijo de una manera tan aterradora que no fui capaz de mirarlo y mejor no dije nada, tal vez me estaba ilusionando mucho. Le indiqué que el camino hacia el internado era muy lejos y tardaríamos mucho tiempo llegando. Él sugirió que iríamos caminando y yo lo miré incrédula.

- ¿Caminando? ¡No llegaremos nunca!

Suspiró con fastidio. – Sígueme – ordenó.

Comencé a seguirlo sin decir nada, en serio estaba loco si pensaba que caminaríamos hasta ese lugar tan alejado de la ciudad, él caminaba lentamente y me costaba creer que la idea era en serio, se veía tan tranquilo y sin temor a nada, como siempre. Cruzamos algunas cuadras y de su bolsillo sacó unas llaves, ahora estaba entendiendo un poco más, en una calle totalmente solitaria estaba un carro estacionado, Sasuke abrió la puerta, subió y esperó a que yo lo hiciera.

- ¿De quién es este auto? – pregunté sin pensarlo. Él me miró sorprendido por mi pregunta.

- No sé – respondió como si fuera obvio. – Le pedí a Naruto y Gaara que lo dejaran en este lugar.

No pregunté nada más, era fácil saber que no era de su pertenencia sino de alguien más.

Arrancó con una gran velocidad y tuve que sostenerme de la silla para no irme hacia adelante, me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y sonrió, él no lo hizo, simplemente siguió conduciendo a una alta velocidad.

- Tal vez vamos a llegar más rápido de lo que pensaba.

- Eso… creo.

Estuvimos en un silencio incómodo por algún tiempo, los dos permanecíamos pendientes en el camino, él conduciendo y yo rogando para no estrellarnos y morir al instante. Me daba cuenta que me miraba de reojo y notaba que estaba asustada pero no decía nada, parecía muy confiado. A esta hora la ciudad se encuentra totalmente vacía, ni siquiera se ve la gran vida nocturna que existía hace algunos años, todas las personas estaban advertidas de la inseguridad actual y se negaban a salir de sus casas en la noche para no correr peligro. En los noticieros se escuchaban que las bandas delincuenciales estaban en su máxima esplendor, y yo tengo a uno de sus principales integrantes a mi lado.

Al parecer la dicha no nos iba a durar tanto, en la esquina de una calle sin posibilidad para voltear hacia ninguna parte, había un auto de policía y ellos se encontraban fuera de él, había un semáforo en rojo por lo que seguir derecho sería cometer una infracción muy tonta en frente de ellos, pensé que Sasuke se preocuparía y que aumentaría la velocidad para desaparecer de sus vistas pero sorprendentemente se detuvo y no tuvo ningún cambio de expresión.

Uno de los policías se acercó hacia su ventanilla con curiosidad, Sasuke bajó el vidrio por completo, no tenía ni idea que íbamos a hacer.

- Buenas noches jóvenes… mejor dicho, mañana – dijo observando la hora ¿Qué hacen ustedes a estas horas, en esta ciudad tan sola? Miraba hacia el interior del auto como si tratara de encontrar algo, tal vez alcohol o drogas.

- Nada señor oficial, ya estamos en camino hacia nuestras cosas.

- Me permite joven requisar el interior del auto, ya sabe, normas de seguridad protocolarias.

- Adelante señor oficial, no hay ningún problema.

Los dos nos bajamos mientras el policía revisaba con una linterna debajo de las sillas y el interior del auto en general, yo trataba de aparentar que no teníamos nada que esconder pero no sé si lo lograba.

- Todo en orden – dijo y permitió volver a subirnos. Pensé que nos dejaría libre y Sasuke iba a arrancar de nuevo pero nos detuvo y pensé que éste sería nuestro fin.

- Por favor, me permiten los documentos del carro y su documento de identificación.

Increíblemente tampoco tuvo problema con esto, de su billetera sacó una tarjeta y unos papeles y se los entregó sin ninguna preocupación. El oficial los miró y al parecer pensó que todo estaba en orden, pero mientras se los entregaba miraba el rostro de Sasuke con detenimiento como si quisiera recordar a alguien. Arrancó con una velocidad moderada pero cuando ya no estábamos en la misma calle, libre de la vista de ellos, presionó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas, a mí la velocidad ya no me importaba, yo lo miraba sorprendida y todavía asustada por lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué? – dijo con total tranquilidad. ¿Crees que no voy a estar preparado para algo tan básico como eso?

Tenía razón, creo que todavía no estaba consciente del tipo de personas con las que me había encontrado.

- ¿Pero no es muy arriesgado presentar tu documento de identidad? Y tú no eres el dueño de este carro. Otra vez volvía a preguntar estupideces gracias a mi inocencia.

- Sakura, todos esos documentos son falsos.

- _Claro, no hay otra explicación_ – pensé para mí misma. Era mejor no decir nada más.

- Y el que nos ayudó a conseguirlos fue el vecino que nos espió durante años.

Quedé paralizada, lo había olvidado por completo. Por su comportamiento tan atrevido había caído en sus manos, lo más seguro es que Temari y Neji se estaban aprovechando de él.

- ¡NO! – grité desesperada. – ¿Cómo puedes permitir que eso suceda Sasuke? No lo involucren en esto, le van a arruinar la vida.

El pelinegro quedó aturdido por mi grito y se detuvo en seco. Me miró fijamente con una expresión muy seria como reprochándome por mi intervención.

- Yo no estuve de acuerdo, pero era evidente que Neji y Temari aprovecharían mi ausencia para hacer lo que quieran.

_No me quiero imaginar cómo estará la situación en esa casa, mejor ni pensarlo. _

* * *

><p>La mansión de gran tamaño ya estaba frente a nuestros ojos, me causaba escalofríos volver a ese lugar, Sasuke la miraba con curiosidad, supongo que sorprendido por su grandeza.<p>

- ¿Cómo es la vigilancia de este lugar?

- Hay cámaras en muchas partes, es un lugar muy grande y supongo que todo lo mantienen vigilado.

- Cámaras… ¿y ya?

Parecía que para él unas cámaras que tenían la capacidad de ver todo no tenían ninguna importancia.

- Sí… solo cámaras.

- Con razón escapaste tan fácil de aquí, que seguridad tan pobre.

- ¿Estás desmeritando lo que hice? Si me pillaban seguramente ya estaría muerta, o algo parecido.

Sasuke no mostraba ningún tipo de temor por las personas que habitaban en ese lugar después de contarle con muchos detalles todo lo que viví, por el contrario, parecía volverse más interesante para él.

Estacionó el auto detrás de unos arbustos para no ser visibles, pensé que descansaríamos un poco o por lo menos él, que condujo todo el trayecto, pero no esperó nada para bajarse con intenciones de ingresar en el lugar, yo tenía sueño y estaba muy asustada por la locura que íbamos a hacer.

- Sasuke tal vez podríamos regresar y…

- Sssh, no seas cobarde, tengo un trato contigo y lo voy a cumplir.

Del auto sacamos bolsos y maletas con cosas que pensábamos que nos podían servir, luego examinó la casa con mucho cuidado, las ventanas estaban altas y él las miraba con detenimiento, yo no tengo esa capacidad de trepar y escalar en ventanas y muros, y si eso era lo que él estaba pensando su idea estaba totalmente descartada. Pero la solución que tenía era mucho más fácil, de su bolsillo sacó un pedazo cuadrado de un material como plástico que se asimilaba a una tarjeta y un llavero con una gran cantidad de tipos de llaves, de todos los tamaños y calibres. Nos acercamos a la puerta y observó el orificio del picaporte, buscó la llave que más se ajustara y para mi sorpresa ésta encajó perfectamente, no fue tan fácil abrirla pero pasando la delgada tarjeta y con una increíble táctica la puerta abrió.

El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, supuestamente a esta hora todos estarían dormidos o eso era lo que creía la directora.

Sasuke detectó las primeras cámaras, yo permanecía detrás de él esperando la próxima acción. Miró todo el lugar y pensó por algunos segundos.

- Tenemos que saber desde qué lugar vigilan estas cámaras – dijo esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte.

- Yo… no sé. Bueno, en el segundo piso duermen todos los estudiantes, no creo que sea en el mismo.

- Entonces si sabes.

Comenzamos a caminar silenciosamente por el lugar, era muy grande y había numerosas habitaciones, pero por alguna razón Sasuke sintió curiosidad por una de ella y entramos. Era muy obvio, en la puerta estaba la advertencia de que solo se permitía la entrada a personal autorizado. Los dos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver varias pantallas de computadores que mostraban prácticamente cualquier parte del lugar, incluso el interior de las habitaciones de las personas.

- Acá no hay ningún tipo de privacidad.

- Esto está interesante.

Tuvimos que escondernos detrás de un sofá pues escuchamos unos pasos que parecían dirigirse hacia nosotros. Una persona bastante agresiva abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró pisando fuerte. – Espero que todo esté en orden, y ninguno de esos bastardos esté fuera de su habitación.

Yo podía reconocer esa voz, era la directora, una de las tantas malas personas que vivían en ese lugar, pero ella probablemente era la más de todas. Salió con la misma actitud de querer destruir todo y nosotros salimos del escondite.

Suspiré. Me causaba cierto nerviosismo volver a este lugar. – De ella te hablé… sigue siendo la misma que conocí.

Sasuke le restó importancia. – No te dejes asustar por ella. Él, como siempre, parecía no tenerle temor a nada ni a nadie.

Con curiosidad empecé a mirar cada una de las habitaciones, recordaba algunas personas que había visto en los pasillos y… las pude reconocer, en la habitación número 215 estaban Ino y Karin al parecer peleando o gritando muy fuerte contra otra persona que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación y lucía terriblemente asustada. _Seguramente la están tratando igual que a mí._ Pero de repente, su actitud cambió por lo que fue un posible llamado a la puerta y después de hablar con alguien le informó algo a sus compañeras que al parecer estaban en plan de salir, lo más extraño fue que en cada una de las habitaciones se vio el mismo movimiento.

Sasuke también notó esa sincronía común de prácticamente todo el internado. Yo comprendí lo que podía estar pasando.

- Vístete – ordenó.

No entendí. Me miré a mí misma para verificar que mi ropa se encontraba en su lugar y no se había caído sin que yo no me diera cuenta.

- En las maletas tenemos ropa para dormir, póntela.

Lo miré sorprendida por lo que creía que él quería hacer. – No podemos… ir allá – traté de decirle, pero él comenzó a desvestirse si ningún pudor como ya lo había hecho una vez.

- No tienes vergüenza.

Me volteé para evitar mirarlo y no me quedaba de otra que hacer lo que él también hacía, con la sorpresa de que cuando terminé él me estaba mirando. Di gracias por la oscuridad que había porque sentía cómo se me subía toda la pena hasta la cabeza.

- Sasuke, ¿hace cuánto estabas mirándome?

–Vives conmigo, tienes que acostumbrarte a que nos vamos a ver desnudos muchas veces.

Me costaba acostumbrarme a esa idea, más que todo porque él tenía un cuerpo muy trabajado… y yo… pues no me quejaba del mío pero no existía comparación, pero él traba de esconder una pequeña risita y no sabía que significaba, me puse nerviosa y traté de cambiar el tema diciéndole algo que me preocupaba.

- Sasuke, por si no recuerdas, yo estuve aquí unos días y es posible que puedan reconocerme.

- No hay problema con eso. De su maleta sacó varias pelucas de cabello natural, al parecer no se había olvidado de ningún detalle. Había negras, castañas, rojas, rubias… no sabía por cuál decidirme.

- Con la castaña te ves bien, se ve más natural y… si escoges la rubia te parecerías a Temari.

Dejé caer la peluca rubia al suelo con desprecio porque eso era lo último que quisiera en mi vida.

Las cámaras mostraban cómo un desfile de alumnos caminaba por los pasillos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Como siempre, hombres y mujeres estaban separados.

- ¿Dónde están las habitaciones de los hombres?

- Están más lejos de aquí. Le expliqué el camino que más o menos recordaba y el salió rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarlos y estar en el montón como un alumno más. Sufrí por él, me causaba temor que lo descubrieran pero… ¿acaso había olvidado quién era él?

Escondí las maletas detrás del mismo sofá y también salí del salón de cámaras y ya no había ni un rastro de Sasuke, mejor esperé un poco a que todas las chicas pasaran para hacerme en la última fila y no ser vista subiendo desde el primer piso. Cuando todas terminaron de pasar, subí rápidamente y empecé a caminar detrás de la última chica de la gran fila, ésta notó mi presencia y volteó a verme extrañada porque "nunca" me había visto.

- ¿Eres nueva?

- Sí… llegué hoy.

- Hoy también llegó otra nueva, y suerte tienes porque no te mandaron para la habitación 215.

- ¿Y qué sucede con esa habitación? – dije tratando de parecer una desconocida en el tema.

- Viven las peores chicas de este lugar, solo quisiera poder… Hizo un gesto terrible apretándose su cuello con sus manos y una mueca de dolor.

No me extrañaba que la gente de este lugar tuviera ideas tan violentas en sus cabezas, seguramente no salían en tanto tiempo que ya estaban al borde la locura.

Después de recorrer muchos pasillos y bajar varias escaleras llegamos al lugar más alejado del internado: Un baño que lucía abandonado y que al parecer nunca le hacían aseo porque olía muy mal y se veía muy sucio, tal cual como la primera vez que lo conocí. Estábamos tan alejados que lo que pudiera pasar allí no sería escuchado por la directora u otra persona. Tanto las chicas como los chicos dejaron a un lado los temas de conversación y todo quedó en un total silencio. Traté de acercarme un poco más y pude volver a ver a aquel chico que había desafiado aquella vez. A su lado, sus mismos amigos y para mi sorpresa… todavía estaba el mismo chico que maltrataron ese día, se veía enfermo, agotado, débil, mucho más flaco que antes y sin ningún aliento, luego sentaron a su lado otros dos que tenían su mismo aspecto.

_El líder_ sonrió triunfante y empezó con un discurso muy parecido al que ya conocía:

_"En el mundo no hay lugar para los débiles, en la vida… siempre debes mostrar un carácter fuerte para que los demás no te pasen por encima. Y este es el mensaje que siempre he tratado de inculcar, pero hay seres que no lo quieren aprender… COMO ELLOS" _Con cada palabra que decía aumentaba su agresividad. Yo me quería retirar, no soportaba escucharlo y tampoco quería ver lo que iba a pasar, pero como consecuencia llamaría mucho la atención.

_"Por eso, los castigos han aumentado" _

Los amigos _del líder_, chicos grandes y fuertes, levantaron sin ninguna dificultad a los tres que iban a recibir el castigo. Tenían tan delgadas las piernas que no comprendía como se podían sostener.

_"Empecemos por él" _Se refería al chico que había sido víctima desde hace mucho tiempo, pues supongo que desde que me fui nunca lo dejaron en paz. _"Él tiene la culpa de todo lo que le ha sucedido, su actitud no cambia, no muestra poder ni decisión de cambiar su situación, nosotros lo estamos educando"._

Recibió un golpe tan fuerte, que cayó agresivamente contra el suelo, totalmente adolorido.

_"Ponte de pie, que apenas empezamos". _Trataba de levantarse con mucha dificultad y de una manera, ya no tenía fuerzas, no comprendía como seguía estando vivo.

_"¿No eres capaz de pararte?" _ Otro golpe muy fuerte dado con una pierna del _líder_ directo hacia su rostro lo mandó otra vez al suelo cuando ya estaba a punto de levantarse. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

Sentía ganas inmensas de llorar, quería detener lo que sucedía y gritarles a todos que eran unos desgraciados, tanto a los que lo hacen como a los que simplemente miran, pues no hacen nada para evitarlo. No sé qué podía pensar Sasuke sobre lo que pasaba, él que tenía la vida que tenía y que había hecho tantas cosas en su vida. Lo busqué entre la multitud de chicos que estaban exactamente al frente de nosotras, las miradas se chocaron, no trató de decirme nada ni mostraba ningún sentimiento. Estaba pensativo, totalmente serio pero por alguna razón, creía ver algo de ira e impotencia en sus ojos.

Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que él se enfrentara a todos, pero él solía pensar las cosas con más detenimiento y sabía no haría algo tan repentino. Y así fue.

Después de que con los otros dos chicos hicieran lo mismo, después de una gran ola de golpes y posibles facturas, después de que llegaron a extremo de tortura, el acto terminó y yo me sentía muy mal, con ganas de desmayarme y un poco de mareo. Quería vomitar. Las chicas y los chicos comenzaron a salir cada uno por sus respectivos lados, pero aprovechando la multitud Sasuke se me acercó.

- Ve hacia el salón de las cámaras, allá nos encontramos, más tarde voy.

Claro que me dio curiosidad preguntarle por qué se iba a tardar más, pero no era apropiado hablar de más así que seguí mi camino.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ <strong>


End file.
